Inimitable Minds
by Crazy Bones
Summary: Being the child of the strongest man in the universe and hating him at the same time is not easy, especially when you're thrown into the past. As well as having a powerful being crash in your body can be a headache as well...oh boy. G/CC will come along!
1. Where am I?

Hola ladies and gents! Well this is my first fic, as I been wanting to write for awhile now and I finally done it. So, I hope ya'll will put some reviews and give so input on how you feel. It's always apreciated :) This won't start out as G/CC fic but their role will start showing in upcoming chapters. When the love starts, I'll do my best to to bring the romance alive haha. Oh and put M as the rating as there will be some harsh scenes ahead so those with a weak stomach just fast forward through those parts hehe.

Well without furthor a due...here's the first chapter...

P.S. I do not own any DB, DBZ, DBGT that's Akira Toriyama's job.

Where am I?

The wind was blowing fiercely through the two flying figures as they were quickly approaching the thick forest ahead. ' _I hope that I came in time… After Baba informed me on her insight and what predictable future may come, I HAVE to make sure that everything stays according to plan and the awakening will not happen..for both sides…...'_

As the both figures came close, they saw what they were looking for. In the thick forest was a battered vehicle of some sort that demolished some trees around it. They slowed down and descended toward the debris. Once landed, they ran toward the machine that said Capsule Corp and feared the passenger could be gone.

"Master, could she still be alive?" The taller one said hastily. Looking at the top of the machine, the glass capsule was broken by a fallen tree branch.

The smaller figure floated above to look down and saw that the pilot was still there and by the breathing….alive. Relieved, he and his tall friend removed the branch and the passenger inside. They also found a neon pink book bag and grab that as well. Once the small one grabbed her, he laid her down on the grass to take a good look at her.

'_She's so young, I can't believe she's…..…'_ He needed to shake off his thoughts for now and heal her. He knew he and his friend could heal but they needed to save all the strength they had for the big fight ahead and the Kami of Earth should be aware of the situation as well.

"Kabito, we need to go to Kami's look out now so she can get healed and make it to the tournament." Picking her up and the book bag that was with her, Kabito nodded in agreement. "Yes Supreme Kai."

They appeared at Kami's lookout and once there, Dende and Mr. Popo came out quickly to greet these strange visitors.

"Hello…ahh?.." Dende had never these two men…or beings before so he really didn't know what to say, but his shaky friend did….

"Your!...Your!..." Mr. Popo exclaimed.

"Yes I' am, but I can't explain right now but if you could heal this girl Dende I would greatly appreciate it." Shin said and gestured toward the girl in Kabito's arms.

He didn't know what was going on but he somehow felt strange powers from these two and by the way Mr. Popo acted, it seemed as if he seen a celebrity. His vibe told him that they weren't enemies, but powerful beings so he was not threatened by their prescience.

Kabito laid her on the floor and Dende hesitantly began healing. The girl was badly beaten and it was a miracle she was still breathing. Once done, he removed his hands and looked at the girl. She had long raven black hair with side swept bangs and two pig tails that were held high set that flowed to her knees. She was also dressed in a long sleeve baby blue school top and white skirt. White knee high socks and tan flats that had straps. By that he assumed she was only ten .'_She looks so familiar….Where have I seen her face before?...And this weird feeling. What is it? She seems to have some strange energy about her….' _His train of thought was broken when she started to stir and her eyes opening.

"Ah..What?...Where am I? Who are ya'll?" She looked around at the strange blurry people that were looking at her. She felt so dizzy but everything came into focus and her mind was slowly coming back to normal.

Shin stepped up and smiled. "Hello little one my name is Shin and this is Kabito." Kabito nodded and all she could do was stare. ' _Wow, this guy is red and with white hair! The other guy is purple and has an awesome mohawk! Their clothes are strange too.. I wonder if I'm still dreaming….No, that can't be…I know I had a nightmare before and this is just funny and cool!'_

She then looked at and Dende._ 'This green guy looks like Pickles. I wonder if they are related or something?' _

"Hi, I'm Dende the guardian of Earth and this is Mr. Popo the keeper of this place called the Lookout. I hope you feel well, I healed your body."

"Thank you sir." She said and stood up.

"Would you mind telling us your name little one?" Shin asked.

Looking toward him she gently smiled. "Oh, my name is Cho…Cho Son."

Well thats that for now...first fic and all but pls. review! I promise the next chapters will be longer. 'Till next time...


	2. The Start

Hey ya'll! Here's the second chapter. I hope ya'll like it!

I do not own DB, DBZ, nor DBGT EVER…

I also do not own the song "Beautiful" by Round table ft. nino I just thought it was a cute song

The Start

They finally appeared in front gate to the 25th Martial Arts tournament. Looking around, Cho couldn't see anything different from her time to surprise her. Though that wasn't the case when she was told she was in the past by Shin earlier.

_Few hours back…._

"_Oh my name is Cho…Cho Son…" _

_Everyone was completely silent especially Dende and Mr. Popo. The air could seem more thick than that moment and was broken after a few minutes by the surprised kami._

"_WHAT….Goku has only two kids and that is Gohan and Goten. I don't remember another child being born?" Dende explained. _

"_And I don't think Goku is one to cheat." said Mr. Popo. Sweat drop from everyone but soon Baba appeared from across the way ._

"_No Goku did not cheat silly and she is the third child of Goku. You see she is from the future…the changed future." She said as she floated on her crystal ball toward the group._

"_The changed future?" Dende questioned._

"_Yes. You see after the successful defeat of the androids and cell the future had changed where Chichi was able to bear two more children all from Goku and this one is his third and last child, Cho." Baba explained. _

_They all looked at her especially Dende who had put the answer to his question of who she looked like…She looked like Gohan's mother Chichi but her smile and facial expressions were exactly like Goku's. 'But why is she here? And this strange feeling on her, I still can't pin point on it but she has some sort of deep energy about her..' Dende thought as he noticed Cho looking at Baba with a worried look._

"_What! Miss Baba are you saying I'm in the past!" she exclaimed. _

"_Yes you are. Do you remember how you got here?" Baba asked getting closer to the girl._

" _No…Wait! Yes, two men shoved me into that time machine and then everything went black…" She said while looking down. A rush of emotions started flooding in as she remember what happened in those last few moments. Their evil faces flashed in her mind and her screaming 'MOM!'flashed again. She clenched her fists as how she couldn't stop them. How she felt helpless against them. ..She was broken from her anger when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to the man called Shin._

"_Cho it's alright. There is no need to be angry with yourself alright?" he assured._

"_But I couldn't stop them and…and…My mother….She's….." She started to choked and tears fell. She couldn't remember all the events that happened as her memory was coming in pieces but she remembered her mothers hand…Her hand that went limp in hers and fell to her bedside. _

"_Cho…" Breaking her train of thought again Shin spoke. "Don't worry we will find a way to bring you back home as soon as possible and talk about how to help your mother. Right now you must trust us by coming with me and Kabito. We'll find a way for you to become stronger and fight the evil in your time..ok?"_

_She look up at Shin and felt a little bit relieved to have someone help her, especially a stranger with a good vibe about them. With no options than his, she wiped away her tears and smiled with her famous Son smile we all knew. _

"_Ok Shin-sama!" she exclaimed and gave him a big hug. _

_Shin was a little taken aback by the sudden affection but soon relaxed and hugged back. She then remembered her book bag. _

" _Oh my book bag! I have to go back and get Shin-sama." She said worriedly._

"_I have it here." Kabito said raising the bag in his hand._

"_Awesome! Thank you Kabito-sama!" She said while running toward him and putting it on. _

_Shin saw that Dende had still a big question mark on his face and turned toward Baba. "Baba….Cho will be under my supervision. I want you to explain the WHOLE situation to Dende so he can understand what is going on and be on the same boat as us."_

"_Yes sir, but are you sure you want to bring Cho? I mean there will be __**familiar company**__ there that well…might be…an interference with your plans and possible future…." Baba spoke but soon regretted it as Shin looked directly at the fortuneteller. _

"_Baba…"He said in a superior tone. _

"_Ok! I'm sorry..I'm sorry!" Baba said fearfully._

'_Wow Shin-sama must be an important guy if Miss. Baba is scared of him. Hmm I hope he can help me get home…Home…...Mama…I'll save you. I promise.'_

_Shin extended his hand and she took it as Kabito put his hand on his shoulder and they disappeared._

Now…..

She was waiting for Shin and Kabito to be done at the registration desk. Getting bored she went through her book bag and took out her music player and put on her head phones. Putting music on usually took her out of reality and into her own world. '_Ah number six my one of my favs_.' She tapped play and closed her eyes. ( " Beautiful" by Nino and Round Table) As she was listening, a few feet beside her Shin was in a convincing argument with the tournament staff.

"Sir, as I say again children are not allowed with adults in the fighters area unless she's fighting in the junior devision. I can allow a personnel of mine to watch her while she sits in the first row of the audience if you would like?" the frustrated staff member said.

Smiling, Shin looked right through the man and said in a mystifying tone… "Sir, I will bring her in as I am her guardian. You will see that I have the best intentions and she has no one else but me. So, you will let me bring her…right?"

The man and his coworker were in a hypnotized state and spoke in a stoic manner. "Ok pls go right in." And with that Shin and Kabito were let in with Cho who was still skipping to her music.

Not too far behind, an all too _familiar company_ arrived to the registration desk as well.

….

The familiar group arrived at the registration desk and the attendant called the next person in line. A short boy with purple hair stepped forward with a smile.

"Ah, yes , another for the junior division." Spoke the dorky looking attendant writing down for the new contestant.

"Ah! What's that mean?" said the shocked Trunks.

The other attendant then explained. "It's for anyone under 15 years old."

Disappointed, he turned to his spiky hair friend. " Oh that's great they're sticking us with all the little kids Goten."

"Huh?" exclaimed Goten.

Bulma was a little surprised too."They've changed it from the old tournaments. What good idea."

Though, Trunks didn't think so. He wanted to fight in the big leagues like his dad was and turned to the man in front of him. " Thanks for the offer man, but we'll take the adult section."

The man spat back. "I'm sorry I can't do that. There's rules." He waved.

"But that's boring!" pouted Trunks.

Krillien was in joy. 'Even better. Now I know I'll have a better chance with the boys out of the way!'

Goten wasn't pleased either. He really thought he could have a chance to compete against his brother and even fight against his father. It would've been cool to see how his dad fought and maybe a bit scary. His brother told him he was the strongest man in the universe…. That would've been awesome. He was so excited to be with his Dad for today though and couldn't ask for anything else.

He saw that everyone was moving inside and started to walk in until an energy spark caught his attention. He felt a ki so familiar that he look to his Father _'No…not him.'_ Then to his brother _' Not him either.' _He tried to match their ki's with the one he felt but no match. His mother was in the stands and did not have that strong energy he felt just now and he knew his mom's energy and **that **wasn't it. Though, it felt like family…close family. He tried to pin point it until his brother called out to him. "Hey Goten we're leaving already."

"Ok bro!" he said and ran to catch up with the group.

As Cho was walking she could immediately feel a small group of ki behind her. The group was small but their ki's were powerful. There was two in particular that felt like her older brother's. '_This feels like Goten's ki and Gohan's. Are they here? They must be young… so Goten must look like...HIM.' _She remembered old photos her mom used to show to her back then and saw how Goten looked exactly like their father. After flinching at the image, she stopped her music and turned to see but as soon as she turned Shin caught this as well. He waited a few minutes then spoke."Cho, come now we don't want you to lose sight of us."

"Oh, yea, sure Shin-sama..." She turned back to Shin and kept walking. She knew that was her brother but didn't want to tell Shin or Kabito cause she knew what they would say. Cho couldn't help feel excited and nervous as she wanted to see Goten and what age he was at this time period.

Looking back slightly then looking at her wrist, she pulled back her sleeve to reveal a beaded bracelet that spelled her name. The bracelet was given her by Goten five years ago and smiled to herself. Five years ago when the _Incident_ happened.

FLASH…

The woman with white hair came into her mind when she remembered what happened that day. They day she wasn't "herself" and lost all control. _'No'_ She shook herself out of her bad memories and had to focus on the mission in front of her. '_Mother, I keep you in my heart. You always told me to be a strong girl mentally, emotionally, and physically. I will come back.'_ With a new found determination, she changed her song to a more pumped beat one.

On the other hand, Shin was already starting to worry a little because he had to keep her in his sights. '_Hm so it seems that she can feel ki and by the looks of it, was going to see __**that**__ groups ki. I better heightened my caution now for that I fear if she interacts with anybody within this time frame we could all be in grave danger.' _

Looking over, he saw that Kabito knew as well. Their mission could be more complicated than they thought.

Hope to hear from ya'll! I'll post the third chapter soon


	3. The Sibling Meeting

I can't stop writing! I just love what I started and I'll keep this momentum going! Listening to music really helps too. Well here's the third chapter…..

I shall never own the DB universe….so there….haha

The Sibling Meeting

Baba was floating back to Otherworld, after reminding Goku he had only twenty four hours on this planet. '_I haven't had any premonitions of what will happen in this time period, but I really hope that Cho and Goku never meet..I was already screamed at once by Dende I don't need the Supreme Kai shouting at me too..' _She groaned and rubbing her head.

When Dende found out the WHOLE story of Cho and **WHO** was living inside her he nearly had a heart attack. He couldn't believe that such a being could be inside Cho and the fact that she was skipping around on Earth with such power, was like a skipping time bomb. Baba had to calm the new Kami down while slapping Mr. Popo in face to wake him up after fainting when she telling the story.

Her crystal ball was no help either. Every time she wanted to see what is going to happen in this time line there was always static. She tried slapping it the old fashion way, but it would still be static and then go black. It was like a broken television, but this was a television that never broke! How come she could see Cho's and Chichi's life in the future but not theirs?

'_I wonder….could it be __**you **__that's doing this…' _ She thought.

…...

Cho, Shin and Kabito were making their way to the fighters training area where all the contestants gathered. When they arrived, Cho couldn't stop looking at all the different fighters that were competing. They were all from different parts of the world, each with a different race and different species. From youg to old, they were all here to gain the title of the strongest man or woman in the world.

It wasn't a big shock for her as she's been here before and even competed in her time line. That was five years ago and after what happened, her mother wanted to live a life without fighting. After the _incident_, her mother wanted to live a life of peace. No fighting, no combat, no training just a normal peaceful life. Cho didn't understand why her mother would give up a love that she, and her family all shared. It was in their blood and looking up at the fighters around her brought her fighting spirit back to life…. The same feelings like when she would train with Piccolo after school….With her mother not knowing...

Though she knew the biggest cause of the change in her mother, was '_Him.' 'He'_ had the greatest affect on her mother after he left. She didn't want to think about him again because if she did, all of her English would translate into **bad English** that she kept in her mind. All she knew was it was a great life without him…

As they made their way to the back of the area, Shin and Kabito were speaking with a lonely worker for the tournament. Within minutes, the worker who was looking like these two were absurd became very glazed over and spoke in a stoic manner. Nodding, he left leaving a pleased Kabito turning to Shin.

"Everything is going according to plan master." He said smiling.

"Yes, it's been really smooth so far.." looking around "but we should still use caution my friend and….."

"How do you do that?" Cho interrupted.

They both looked down at the girl who's onyx eyes were big as the moon but gave a curious stare .

"Do what?" He asked.

"Ya know, hypnotize people….you did it twice to three people and it's so cool! What are you really? A wizard or a warlock? I know you and Kabito-sama are powerful as I can feel it." She spoke. Cho was no fool about these two. She knew that they were powerful when they first met as the energy they gave off was high and Shin knew as well.

"Uh well…not really…well….." Kabito stammered but then Shin spoke up.

"Well we're kai's, powerful beings from another realm that help keep order and peace in this one." Kabito turned immediately toward Shin, shocked that he would reveal their identities so fast and to a ten year old. "Sir!"

Cho looked at the both of them back and forth. 'Kai's… hmmm…he's telling the truth.' She sensed it and smiled. "Ok, you don't seem to lying." She didn't need to ask anymore, she knew what Kai's were as her father told her about them when telling her stories about his many adventures when she was young, but she never knew what they looked like.

"Nope, but please don't tell anyone, ok?" Shin said smiling back.

"Sure …Shin-sama." She said. With that she gave her Son smile and turned around to watch all the fighters train.

Kabito was still in amazement until Shin spoke telepathically to him.

'Don't worry Kabito, she should be aware of who we are.'

'But sir, to a ten year old?'

'Yes, but remember there are two people in that body of hers, so it's better to be honest to her if we can.'

'I see, but what about the meeting with Goku. She despises him, her own father and that might not go over well… '

Closing his eyes he spoke. 'I know, and there's no way to avoid this meeting. It's necessary to find out how strong he really is and asses his potential. I will have to put a lock on her mind as well…'

…...

Goku and friends were approaching the fighters training area with Goku chit chatting with Krillin about the tournament in otherworld. Trunks was looking back and forth and couldn't fathom the resemblance between Goku and Goten. He looked at Goten who was deep in thought. '_That was so weird….it was different but it felt like a brother or sister…I wonder if Gohan or Dad felt it too…..' _He looked to his brother who was talking with Videl without a care in the world and then to his father who looked just as relaxed. Being seven and young he just brushedit off if it was like nothing. _'Oh well..' _

He noticed Trunks smirking at him while they were walking.

"Not scared are ya?" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"No way!" Goten pouted.

"We'll see.." teaseling.

They stopped by a locker room to unpack and get situated. Once done, the Z fighters made their way to the preliminaries. Trunks and Goten ran ahead and were amazed at all the different fighters. As the group caught up with the boys, Gohan couldn't believe so many people came to fight.

"Are all these people competing?" said Gohan who was looking around.

"I say we wipe them all out now." Vegeta spoke up as assessing everybody but them as weaklings.

A blonde man with sunglasses and a well tailored suit caught the incoming group and the two veterans that he knew all too well. He began to chat with Krillin and Goku, while Goten and Trunks decided to walk around the area to observe the competitors. Both boys were intrigued by all the people that came from all over. They saw a fox doing high combination kicks air and a punch combination when hitting the ground that looked impressive to others around but the boys just shrugged it off.

Then they noticed another fighter was huge, shirtless and bald. He wore white gi pants and was bare foot. He also had gold bracelets that could blind a helicopter and an ego that could reach the highest mountain. His assistant followed close by to heed his every need. "Kumak" was on the assistant's shirt and pants and shoes looking more like an advertisement than anything else. Feeling he should show off, Kumak decided to flare his abilities in front of some of the competitors.

"HuuuuuuuuuuuWAAAAAAAA!" he screamed and did one punch in the air. He stood confident and his assistant praised him.

"Kumak-sama is so powerful!" clapping his hands. Everyone just stood there whispering and shaking their heads.

"All you losers out there be prepared to stay out of my way! I'll be the one to defeat Mr. Satan man!" he smirked.

' _Man what dusch…'_ Trunks snickered and kept walking with Goten staring curiously.

SPARK…

The ki that he felt earlier came back. He stopped walking, having Trunks leaving him behind. 'HUH….Where…Where….' It was so close he could also touch the person if he could.

He closed his eyes to pin point on where the energy was coming from. Turning his head up and slowly, he opened his eyes. _'There'_ Goten was going around the different fighters and made his way toward the back of the area. He then noticed three figures, standing together alone from the rest of the crowd. Two of them had strange energies about them and were dressed in odd outfits. _' They look funny, one guy is purple and the other is red…' _He then noticed the girl that was standing with them and he immediately stopped. '_It's….her….the one with the family ki.._'

Cho was caught up talking with the Kais again about her school activities when she immediately felt the Z group's ki arrive and her brother's ki coming very close. By the time she knew it, the Kai's abruptly stopped their conversation and looked ahead. She turned around quickly and saw Goten walking slowly toward them and stopped. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment, as brother and sister met. One for the first time, the other not so much. Cho was looking at Goten wide eye.

"Um hi." Goten greeted breaking the silence. He was still a little astonished that he felt a strong connection with this girl._ 'But why?' _He thought.

"Hi…" Was all she could managed to say. She couldn't believe it was Goten, her older brother who was standing right in front of her. Well, not older, younger, way younger. Spiky like their dad's and an orange and blue gi too. _'Goten oh, my, gosh...He's so young….Brother…..'_ Tears started to well up in her eyes and the urge to hug him came until Shin broke the silence.

"Uh.. Cho we should be leaving now."

Cho turned to Shin then back Goten who had a worried look to his face.

"Ah wait can I ask you something? Are..." he started to ask quickly until Trunks finally found him.

At the same time everyone in the training area were crowded together and started to cheer when Mr. Satan came out.

"Goten I've been looking all over for you..." He said but Goten was still staring at Cho.

He looked over to the girl that Goten was so absorbed in. She caught his stare and looked more surprised when she saw him. A blush was coming to his cheeks, as a slight wind blew through the growing silence but created a pretty effect on her. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes twinkled like the stars within her deep black orbs. Trunks had to shake off this weird feeling he was getting when looking at her. _'Stupid girl.'_ He looked away, a blush still present and decided they should leave.

"Goten lets go." Shaking his friends shoulder. Though Goten wasn't ready to leave just yet, he still needed his question answered.

He turned to Trunks "Aww….Trunks not yet I still need to ask her a question." he whined.

"Dude I want to see what the adults have to do to fight, don't you?"

"Yea.. Let me…Wha?" When Goten gestured and looked back to Cho, she was gone. Leaving both demi-saiyans dumbfounded.

…...

The mysterious trio reappeared in a secluded area still within the confines of the tournament area leaving Cho very confused and sad. She look down as she knew why Shin did what he did. _'I can't communicate with anyone in the past because if I did, things could change the future…my future...'_

When she saw Goten and Trunks again she couldn't help feel immediate joy and glee from their young appearance. The thought of them being so innocent and cute was far from the Goten and Trunks she knew. The ones she knew teased her, played pranks (though she was in on some of them too), and were always talking about school and girls. _'Wow what a difference, but I guess that's what happens when you grow up.' _

It was still silent between them and Shin grew concerned that she was mad at him for being cold from the disappearing act. "Cho?"

Cho turn around and looked up at him. "I know Shin-sama...I know..." She said with an exasperated sigh.

Shin looked at Kabito and then at her with an appreciative smile. He knew Cho was a smart girl so telling her why she couldn't talk to them wasn't necessary. Though, he couldn't help feel a little bad for her to be in this kind of predicament. _'Maybe if we watched the fight between Trunks and Goten she will feel a little bit better and more importantly it will be a good way to see if they are strong like their fathers..'_

"Cho..." Catching her attention "Why don't we watch Goten and Trunks in the Junior Competition, in that way you can see how your brother and his friend fought when they were younger?"

This got Cho beaming with delight. "That would be so COOL! I've heard that they fought here for the first time and that would be so AWESOME to see how do!"

The kais couldn't help but chuckle at her glowing attitude, this girl was surely Goku's daughter.

"Well let's get a good spot then." Shin said as they turned made their way toward the stadium.

Cho didn't want to break her excited daze but she knew that earlier, she felt her oldest brother's and father's ki with the z fighters. _'Wow I wonder what Gohan looks like now. Goten did tell me once that when he was younger Gohan would be dress in an awesome outfit when he was fighting… man I hope it's not that dorky Saiyaman outfit though..'. _She giggled remembering when Gohan showed pictures of himself in that outfit and smiled at the thought, though her smile turned into a frown remembering the other ki she felt as well, her father's._ 'As long I don't see him at all I should be fine, but if I did….' _She clenched her fists slightly.

While walking Shin was relieved that they got out of that situation easily but knew that Goten was already getting suspicious. _'That was way too close to call. How could he recognize her ki so fast or at all? It would make sense for her to feel his, but not him to recognize her. She's not even born in this world yet and I did my best to conceal her ki from everyone….'_ He shook it off as it was already done and reassured himself that there wouldn't be any close calls anymore. _'At least no one else felt her presence…'_

That's what he thought.

…

Back in the training area, another demi-saiyan was staring off in the distance who seemed in deep concentration.

"Hey Gohan are you alright?" a curious Videl was asking. One moment they were talking about his dead father and then he stopped in mid-talk and look like he saw something familiar.

Gohan though did feel something familiar, the same familiar feeling his brother Goten got when first coming into the tournament. _'What was that? That ki…'_

Videl was going to ask him again if he was ok until Goku walked past her and stood next to Gohan. His presence broke him out of his concentration and he look toward his father.

"Hey Dad, did you feel that energy just now?" Speaking low so Videl couldn't hear.

"Yes, just for a moment son. It felt like close family, but different from yours or Goten's..." Just as low.

"What should we do?"

Turning fully toward his eldest "Let's just keep our eyes open son, it could just be nothing."

"Yea.."

With that they turned and caught up with their friends who were walking toward the stadium to watch the boys fight.

…...

Well, I hope that everyone likes the chapter…Until next time!

P.S. Kumak will come back hehe…

Oh thanks to Kawaii248 for your reviews! Some of Chichi's and Cho's future will be revealed in the next chapter as well as part of the _Incident _that I keep talking about. Thank you so much!


	4. Bitter Flashbacks

Music +Reviews=Writing It really does help with inspiration and helps convey more emotion and feeling in my writing. Cho's flash back will describe how she feels as she doesn't know how her mother feels. So here's Chapter 4 I hope y'all like it...if not tell me hahaha

I don't own DB universe...blah blah...

Chapter 4

After going up a couple flight of stairs, the trio finally found the spot they were looking for. They had made their way all the way to the top where the stadium balcony was. They were now overlooking the fighting area from the left side to where they were standing. Cho couldn't hold her excitement in as she ran to the railing and took in the whole sight before her. The stands were full and crowded with people. Seeing the tournament from the audience's perspective for the first time was simply outstanding. She was so excited, that a cute furry friend that was hiding beneath her clothes unwrapped itself from her waist and started to wag excitedly.

"WOW…." She said in amazement.

The kai's stood on either side of her and took in the sight before. Shin took in the grand arena before him and couldn't help and glance at Cho who was still beaming at the sight. Then in a moment, just for a moment…..

FLASH

Cho's image changed to the woman with white hair. She looked at him and smiled. Within seconds….

FLASH

Cho's image reappeared in his sight, leaving the Supreme Kai stunned and a bit flustered. Before Kabito and Cho could noticed, he turned his head downward slightly and comprehended what he just saw. _'That was…..Was that you….. Yue?….' _Though without his knowing, Cho had already sensed that the Kai was staring at her and had to ask. "Shin-sama is there something wrong?"

Shin flipped his head back and reacted quickly with a fake smile. "No, no I was just thinking how you looked like your mother." A very faint blush was still present on his face but Cho just smiled and brushed it off as nothing. _'Haha everyone says that._' She thought. Kabito just had a curious look on his face before turning to the view in front of him.

It was true that Cho looked like her mother, as Baba had shown Kabito and him what future Chichi looked like so the statement wasn't a lie, but a way to hide his embarrassed feelings about certain **other**. Shin closed his eyes; he didn't want to remember the 'weird' incident that happened 3,000 years ago that occurred between him and **her,** because if he entertained this memory, he would've turned red as Kabito.

Noticing Cho's tail, Kabito had to ask. "Cho have you always had that tail?"

"Yea, Mommy tried to cut it off many times but it always keeps growing back."

This got Kabito very curious '_A saiyan's tail should not grow back after it's cut.'_

_'It's because of **her**, Kabito' _Kabito looked at Shin but Shin kept looking forward to the stage.

_'I see….' _He contemplated, and looked forward again.

Cho's excitement grew to calm and leaned against the rail, she took in the warm breeze that blew her raven tresses playfully on her face. She wiped them aside and thought about Kabito's question. _'Yea I had it...'_

She started to focus on the large fighting stage in the center of the stadium and soon her focus turned out of focus….. _.._

_Four years ago_

_RIIIINNNNNGGGG….._

_School had just ended at Orange Star Academy for the Gifted and soon the foregrounds of the school were being flooded with children age ranging from five to eighteen. Cho had just come out of her first day of school, and wasn't too happy. She took to a nearby bench and sat down to eat the apple left over from lunch. Cho desperately missed home in the country side and after the move getting used to the city life was harder than she thought. Taking her first bite, she reminisced her animal friends back at Mt. Paozu.._

_'I wish I was with you guys right now. Nobody's nice to me or wants to be friends. They're already calling me monkey girl.' She didn't think revealing her tail would be such a big deal, but according to people's reaction it did._

_ Taking another bite came the tears. She had never felt so alone and empty place in this new life. Ever since her mother opened her own cafe downtown, their family had to get used to living in the city and leaving the country life behind. Cho never understood the reason why they moved from such a great place, but her mom said it was "Time to move on, time for a change." _

_Cho sighed again as that statement rang in her ears, it was definitive point that change their family's life. Well, one of them, the other was a certain incident that happened a year ago that was still fresh in Cho's mind._

_As she was about to dwell on the memory, someone stepped in front of her casting a huge shadow. _

_"Well looker here, monkey girl has changed fruit…Hahaha." _

_Cho looked up and saw a huge boy standing above her. His appreance and demeanor gave on impression of the bully of the school. He had red curly hair, freckles, and looked about twelve. His shirt untucked from his pants and his necktie was loose. Cho looked behind him to see his little posse, in which one was chubby with short brown hair and stuffing his face with a Twinkie and the other, was slender with black hair and silver eyes. The latter Cho noticed was the quietest of the group while the other one, who was finishing up with his Twinkie decided to talk with his mouth full._

_"Kumak jr., I think she should be put in the zoo like the rest of them…ahahaha!" He said while spitting out pieces of Twinkie that weren't finished._

_Cho just sat there ignoring the boys, she did not want to get in a fight on her very first day of school. Because if she did, it would lead her mom finding out that she had been training with Piccolo every afternoon since the move._

_Getting up, she put her book bag on and took her lunch box and proceeded to walk away until…..._

_SMACK_

_Cho's lunch box and apple hit the ground hard. Clenching her fists she looked up at the boy who called himself Kumak jr.._

_"Don't walk away from me you freak till I tell you! Well, well, your apple is all dirty, why you don't eat it off the ground like you animals do!"_

_Cho didn't say anything, her anger was so high that listening to the rules her mom set were all breaking. Her power level was rapidly rising and her eyes were flickering with fury. This sudden change in attitude suddenly got the attention of the silver eye boy. Children around started to gather around them to see if a fight would ensue, until a women's voice called her name._

_"Cho!" Chichi called out. This caught the reaction of everyone and soon Kumak jr. had to back down._

_"Hmph…We'll see you tomorrow freak." Kumak said still standing there._

_Cho snatched her lunchbox off the ground stomped toward her mother still feeling upset and angry from the day. She walked out the front gate of the school, and toward the side walk where Chichi waited._

_Stopping in front of her, Chichi immediately noticed that her daughter wasn't looking at her. She bent down and lifted her chin to have her look in her eyes._

_"Cho? What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing mommy, I'm fine" giving the best smile she could. She didn't want her mother to worry as she got enough on her plate as it is and after her father left them the last thing she wanted was her mother to be sad._

_Cho noticed her mother wasn't buying it. "Cho….."_

_All the anger and sadness from today and the move was to much to hold as Cho broke down crying._

_"Mommy I hate it here. I miss the woods, my friends, and grandpa…." She choked._

_Chichi hugged her with great strength fearing that she would drown in her sadness. Tears started to form in her eyes._

_"I know sweetheart, I know….I'm so sorry for forcing Goten and you here."_

_Cho pulled away slightly and looked at her mother's eyes. She was crying like a never ending fountain. 'No….No please don't cry Mommy. After daddy left, you never stopped crying not until we moved here. Daddy made you cry and I won't let you cry anymore.' _

_"Mommy, it's ok. You didn't force us. It's just that I'm not use to this place yet but overtime I will." She smiled._

_Chichi's crying stopped and looked at her daughter amazement. After a quiet silence between them, and calming their emotions, Chichi stood up and smiled._

_"Ok, but if you and Goten ever want to go back we will. You are my children and you're happiness is all I want, alright?"she said reassuring. _

_"Ok mommy!" And with that they started walking back to the condo where they lived._

_'No mommy, you always put us first. It's time you deserve to be happy too.'_

Back to focus….

Cho sighed at the memory, life in the city was hard to get used to but somehow overtime she did manage to get use to it. Chichi's cafe turned out a big success and Goten was doing well in high school. As for her, those bullies well….she smiled. They wouldn't bother her anymore 'Thank you Trunks and Goten' she giggled.

_'I know those two boys are a hoot aren't they?' a voice said._

_'Argg….what do you want.' _Cho said in frustration knowing who it was. She looked slightly to right and left to see if Kabito and Shin noticed. Thankfully they didn't, they both looked preoccupied themselves.

_'Well I saw the flash back too and I have to say I could've have taken care them for you' _the voice said in amusement.

_'NO! You caused enough problems in my life I don't need your help! So just leave me alone, ok. Now, you're just annoying'_

'_AWWWW, come on Cho-san I was just playing you don't have to be so mean.'_

_'Ughh, will you just go away. Everything was fine 'till you spoke up.'_

_'Fine you big meanine but remember I'm a part of you.' _And after a few moments the voice never spoke again.

It was a relief not to hear that voice in her head. Not all the time, but sometimes that voice would want to talk to her no matter the occasion or time. They would even have weekly meetings in her dreams which grew more like a schedule visit. In the beginning, she was fearful of **her, **but over the course of the five years since the _Incident_ **she** was becoming a norm to her and sometimes annoying. The _incident_…..

_FLASH  
><em>

_Cho was holding the neck of the enemy Nova, who was now gasping in her hands. His once tan face turning white as a ghost and his purple hair falling limp like paper. Blood covered the whole arena, with screams from the audience filling the air as they tried to make their way out of the stadium. Gold eyes were still steady as Cho was completely still. Blood also covered her once porcelain skin and dripped from her now long white hair. Five or so enemies surrounded her looking intently as what she would do next. The Z fighters looked on as well from shocked and astonishment at the quick turn of events. Not showing any mercy for evil man hitting her mother lifeless against the wall, Cho spoke in a calm and menacing tone that was not recognizable to anybody but what the great kai's feared. "Die….."She growled._

_With that she took the top part of his teeth and the other hand took the lower teeth and started to rip him in two…..Blood started to spew out._

_FLASH_

Cho began breathing hard from the memory, the gruesome details still fresh in her mind. Her knuckles were already turning white from grabbing the rail so hard that it caught Shin's attention. "Cho, are you ok?" he said in concern.

" Yes…Yes Shin- sama I'm fine. Could I use the bathroom?"

"Yes of course, Kabito could you escort Cho to the nearest bathroom?"

Nodding in compliance, Kabito agreed and both he and Cho walked off downstairs toward the women's restroom leaving Shin feeling helpless. '_Cho I wish this burdened could be on my shoulders as I can see the effect Yue has on you. I just hope you will be able to manage your emotions in this time period for all mankind's sake.'_

In the women's bathroom stood in line two women who were growing impatient on the hold up. Their sons were about to fight and the line was not budging at all. The blue haired woman tried to look around the five women in front of her but to no avail. They weren't not even around the corner and the Junior division was about to start.

"Geez I didn't think it would take this long to use the dam toilet. I'm going to miss Trunk's first fight..ughhhh" she exclaimed.

"Bulma it will be fine. Believe me, if our children are not fighting each other the others won't be much to look at." Said the raven beauty.

"Yea you're right Chichi. It's just that this is my first son so I want to be there if I can."

"I know how ya feel." Chichi said reminiscing about her first son Gohan.

As she spoke she didn't take notice to the two approaching figures coming in the line.

Joy's Canavas, MissySullivan, Tevinssj3 , and Kawaii 248 thank you so much for your reviews so far and taking time to read my story LOL More reviews are always welcome and keeps the motivation up especially when I've been sick for the past week, but I had to keep the momentum going for ya'll. There will be meetings next week for the Characters and Yue will talk some more haha. 'Till next time!


	5. The Planned Meeting

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I went to Quinceanera over the weekend an promised myself I would get this done before the work week. Also, I'm glad ya'll enjoyed the last chp., but I was like " Man I can do a who lot better" even though I was sick. So here it is and I hope ya'll like it!

I don't own DB, DBZ, DB GT, the franchise, the toys, or the underwear…..lol!

Chapter 5.

The line to the women's restroom started to stretched out to reach Mt. Paozu. There was no miracle in sight for the oncoming women adding to the length of it as it grew even longer. Cho and Kabito were only a few feet away feet away from the door. When they arrived, they noticed already that the line wasn't moving. She tried to look around to the front to see if anyone went in or out, but it was still the same.

'_Man what's the holdup…I really need to go' _She whined in her head and started to rock back and forth on her feet and toes. '_And Trunks and Goten are going to fight soon and I really don't want to miss thatttttt awwwww.'_ She looked behind her to see a line forming and looked toward Kabito. _'I really don't think he should stand in line with me. Those ladies behind me look pretty mad that he's taking up space.'_

As soon as she was going to say something to him a VERY familiar ki came to her like lighting.

SPARK

'_That ki! That ki... I know that ki! Could, it, be? No it couldn't be…..mommy…__Where? WHERE?'_

She felt desperation come over her as she frantically searched for the energy. She had to calm herself down or else Kabito would start interrogating her. So, concentrating deep and with her eyes closed she finally pinpointed the energy to be in front of her.

As she opened her eyes, she stood still in disbelief. Cho couldn't believe that out of all the places the world, her own mother would be right here, in the bathroom line. First, it was the meeting with Goten and Trunks and now this. Could this be some cruel, yet happy joke someone was playing on her? _'Well it could be just a coincidence…..But still…..I wonder if she looks like her old self …'_

In the future, Chichi was like a whole different person than the one in the past. Cho remembered how Chichi packed up her old Chinese dresses, hair accessories, and jewelry before their move to the city. She never still understood why, but she assumed her mother had moved on from the past and wanted to start anew.

She could still remember her "Auntie Bulma" and "Auntie 18" calling many times for shopping trips and telling her that she needed a new wardrobe. Chichi was never one to see herself as a fashionista as only she wanted to wear simple attire, but her friends thought other wise. So when they did go, those trips took forever each time and it would not be for just her mom, but for her as well. Wearing frilly dresses and hair bows were not her cup of tea but even her mom went with it saying_ '"AWW…You look so adorable."_' All glossy eyed.

But in any case, the Chichi in this time would look different from the Chichi she knew in the future. She had to think back when living in the old house, where there were old pictures of herself. In the city, her mother would just have the old albums, belongings, and keepsakes in cardboard boxes stuffed away in the closet and were kept there ever since.

'_Think Cho, think. What would mommy look like at this time?…..When Goten was seven….Ah!'_

Cho then suddenly had a flash of memory when she remembered the old picture with the family excluding her. Chichi had showed it one time going randomly through her photo albums. She was wearing a yellow Chinese dress with a purple sash and a matching purple scarf. _'That's it!...' _She thought_ 'That's probably what she's wearing! I got to see her! But first things first, I need to know how to ditch Kabito-sama…'_

She looked up at the un-phased man _'He sure doesn't smile much, he's like a statue.'_

"Kabito-sama, you're not going with me inside the bathroom. Are you?" speaking up.

"Yes."

"Why?" she said with a little whine.

Speaking low but audible to only her "Cho, anything can happen. Your presence here can change the course of what lies ahead and our actions can be detrimental to the future."

He had this straight, far off look when he said that, and Cho knew the consequences already if she should do anything in this time line. But his pessimistic aura right now was too much for just going to the bathroom. All she was going to do was take a peek at her mom, and that's all. It wasn't like she was going to have an encounter like with Goten and Trunks. And if he went in, it would just be weird and really embarrassing.

Summing up a good enough lie she looked him with a straight face. "But Kabito-sama, it's just the bathroom. And you studied people on Earth right?"

"Yes I have." His face was not moving but his eyes were looking down at her.

She gestured him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear. He sighed and bent down close to her "Well if you know Earth women, then you should know they are not to be messed with. They have a strong will and in some situations have the strength of a hundred men. Take my mom for example."

Kabito bent back up and remembered when Baba had showed the life the Son family. He saw how strong they were, but when he remembered Chichi he immediately got scared. She was no woman to mess with, a temper like no other in the universe, and if Earth women can have that much strength and tenacity then he was sure he would die. Looking back slightly, he saw the faces of angry females complaining about the hold up and some were even whispering to each other and giving him hateful looks.

Sweating from fright, he looked back Cho and cleared his throat "Fine. I will wait for you by that tree over there 'till you come out." Pointing to a random tree a distance away from the bathroom. He then walked away quickly trying to avoid being bashed to death by the women.

After a sign of relief, an announcement was made that Mr. Satan had stepped out onto to the arena. Looking back and in front of her, she saw all the women in line and in the bathroom screamed in excitement and ran out to the stadium to see him. _'Hahahahaha…Oh, my, gosh, Mr. Satan is too funny. I wonder if he still has that humungo balled spot hehehe.'_

Turning back around, she smiled that no one was in front of her and walked in slowly. Every step that she took echoed through her ears. '_I can still feel her ki in here….I can't believe I'm going to see her.' _

She stopped by the corner of the small hallway before going in. Peeking around the wall, she saw no one was standing in front of the sinks. She then noticed three bathroom stalls in the restroom in which the first two closest to her were occupied. Gulping nervously, she quickly yet quietly made her way to the third one and shut the door.

Right when she got in, two simultaneous flushes was heard and a familiar voice spoke up. "Geez, can you believe that guy! Taking all the credit for what Gohan and Goku did."

'_Bulma!'_ she thought and put her book bag down. Cho then peeked through the crack of door with one eye and held her breath.

There she was washing her hands was her mother. Healthy and….. alive. Drying her hands with paper towels, Chichi looked at her blue hair friend.

"I know! The nerve of him! Ughh…whatever Goku and Gohan were never ones to gloat like that idiot. When they fight, they fight for others not for vanity." Chichi said angrily and looked at herself in the mirror.

Bulma did as well and took out the lipstick from her dress pocket and started reapplying it on her lips. Glancing over, her younger friend was just leaning against the sink waiting for her. Bulma knew that Chichi never really wore makeup unless it was for a special occasion as she always kept it natural. Sometimes she would envy her on how flawless her skin looked all the time and had that natural beauty about her. But Chichi would put a little gloss or chap stick on to keep her lips moist. Well, that was when Goku was still alive.

Cho was still looking on, still in amazement in seeing her mother again. She wanted to so badly, open the door and give her the biggest hug in her life and never let go. Her eyes wavered in astonishment, and soon the feeling of nervousness and shock went away and turned into pure happiness. To see her mother alive and well was too much for Cho to handle, as tears started to roll down her rosy face. _'Mommy…..Mommy…'_

Doing her best not to sniffle, she started wiping her tears quickly with her hands until someone handed her a tissue. By instinct, she grabbed the tissue and used it to wipe her tears again. She kept looking threw the crack of the bathroom door and saw Bulma was still fixing herself. Another tear came down and she wiped it away with the tissue when it finally hit her.

'_Wait…Who gave me this? I grabbed it out of nowhere and…'_ She looked to her left, and right beside her was the being she did not want to see.

Yue, for what she called herself, stood there like she was real to touch, but Cho knew no one could see her or talk to her but Cho. The being Yue was a beautiful creature when looking at her and if Shin saw her again he would fall faint. She had long white hair that seemed to glisten and sparkled like the moon itself. Eyes that were golden as the sun and skin that was slightly tan as desert sand.

Her outfit was just as beautiful. It was a two piece outfit with a sheer navy blue cape that connected to a silver necklace. The top had silver halter straps that connected to the outline of the top. The top itself was backless with navy blue as the color that covered her bust and came all the way down in a v shape which covered her naval. The second piece was a long skirt flap that just covered the front and back of her waistand had silver outlining and navy blue background. The whole outfit was embellishment with silver and sapphire stones and curvy designs.

The white hair being was just standing there smiling happily with her hands behind her back and eyes closed.

"_CHOO-SAN!" She said cheerfully._

Surprised and annoyed that she would show up at a random time she shouted in her mind _"Yue! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy come back some other time"_

" _Awwww Cho-san you always say that…All I want to do is talk." she pouted._

Growling quietly in frustration Cho turned back to the crack in the door and saw that Bulma was done.

"_Cho-saaaan, what 'cha…blumpphhhhh" _Yue's question was quickly caught off by Cho's hand when Bulma spoke up.

"So….. Chichi, are you going to spend some time with Goku before he leaves?"

Chichi was brought back to reality when Bulma spoke. Clearly she knew what she was thinking about.

As Cho watched intently... Yue wanted to as well, so she plopped her head on top of hers which Cho gave another frustrated growl.

"_That hurts Yue you're putting all your weight on me..."_

"_OHHH…but you're strong so it's ok."_

"_Well your chin is grinding in my skull….get off!"_

"_Nope" She cheesed._

"_You always do this on purpose to annoy me! Go away!"_

Yue took her head off and was looking down on her_ "Well I just want to be part of the fun; gosh you're such a kill joy."_

Cho snapped her head back her temper rising. It wasn't cool for someone to say she was a kill joy when it was completely the oppisite of her personality. Going on her tippy toes, she pulled on Yue's cheek._ "Well you're the one always talking to me when I'm busy doing things. Just go away 'till I give you a call."_

Pouting a little, Yue pulled on Cho's cheek too. _"No you're not! I know that you have a lot free time on your hands. It's been five years, now talk to me!" _Yue pulled on her other cheek making Cho wince in pain, but she wasn't going to back down. Cho pulled on Yue's cheek creating a tug of war on who could best pull someone's face off.

During this, Chichi and Bulma continued their conversation. It was odd that Bulma initiating a conversation on their love life.

She looked at her blue haired friend "I don't know honestly, I would like to spend time with him but what's more important is that he spend time with the boys."

"Yea of course, but Chichi what about you?"

"Ugh Bulma I'll be fine, I'm mean I'm still standing for the last seven years I think I can handle when he goes back. Besides, he died twice remember and I think that made me a stronger person for it."

Turning back to the mirror, she started to fiddle with the tie of her yellow scarf. "Yea you sure are a strong woman Chichi."

She smirked to her younger friend "So, you're strong enough to deal with a lifetime without sex?"

Chichi immediately looked at Bulma in shocked. She wasn't expecting her friend to ask such a question but knew there was hidden intention about it.

"Yes." She said defiantly and glared at her.

'"Bull." Still having a smirk on her face and turned to Chichi.

Yue, who heard everything, knew where this was going and decided to put Cho out for a while. She took back her hands, leaving Cho satisfied. But before she turned to look through the crack, dizziness came over her and suddenly was knocked out. Yue had her hand on her head, and after feeling she went out made the little girl float above the ground so no one would see her feet. Smiling, Yue look through the crack of the door, _"Sorry kiddo, this conversation is now rated M for mature."_

"Chichi you haven't got laid in SEVEN YEARS. Seven years! Dam! I can't even survive a week, but you seven years…"

"LOOK. Goku sacrificed himself for the sake of everybody so we can still be alive! I appreciated it so much that he could give our sons a future alright! So if it means that I have to suck up my selfish needs then fine!"

"Look Chichi, it's not selfish to think about yourself once in a while. What Goku did was honorable, I understand that, but what I don't understand is that Goku is here now and not once yet you've tried to give him hints you want some or even be close to him. When he arrived, you didn't even much give him a kiss. What's going on Chichi?"

"Nothing alright, can we please drop the subject and leave."

Right when she said this women who left the line for the Cell reenactment, came rushing in. As the bathroom started getting full again, Bulma and Chichi shoved their way out the door as quickly as they could.

Cho was starting to wake up from her slumber, when she noticed she felt no ground beneath her. Looking down she realized she was floating in mid air, and looked up to see Yue smiling at her. Slowly, she was set back down and immediately looked through the crack of the stall door. To her great disappointment, Chichi and Bulma were gone.

With a scowl on her face she looked back at Yue who was _still_ smiling. _"Yue did you do this?"_

"_Maaayyybeee…" She said looking away. _

"_Why? You knew my mother was right there! I wanted to see her!" Cho could feel her temper rising again._

"_Well you did, but their conversation turned into 'Adult talk' and you can't hear that so I knocked you out."_

Mad, but knowing she was right,Cho put on her book bag and concentrated to find her mother's ki. She pinpointed it to be very close and slow moving. _"This time there will be no distractions, ok?"_ She said to the mystical being.

"_Fine, but how are you going to deal with red face out there?"_ She said smikering.

"_Don't worry I've got a plan, just go along with it." _

With that said Yue disappeared, and she opened the door and shoved her way out of the bathroom. She made her way to Kabito who still had a stern look on his face. _'Ok Cho give your best 'Googly Sad Kawaii Face.'_

When she stopped in front of him, she looked at him with big gaga eyes, her bottom lip pouting out and with her hands behind her back.

"Kabito-sama, may I have some ice cream."

"We are going to eat lunch soon. Can't you wait afterward?"

"AWWW….pwwwweeeeeaaasseee."

Kabito had never dealt with children before, but it was common sense to have sweets after a meal. Cho had to keep her face constant to win, her pouty face worked on everybody except her mother. So it had to work!

They both kept staring for a few minutes and soon Kabito's stern face softened.

"Ok, fine…"

'_Hehe…it worked.'_

They made their way to a long walkway that had vendors lined up on each side. Each vendor was different in what they sold but most had food, to Cho's delight. She knew her mother was here, she felt it. Cho needed to ditch Kabito for a little bit. She walked to the first vendor and pulled out a cooking a magazine. _'Why do I feel I know that cooking and coming here would be the right choice?'_

"Oooo look Kabito-sama cookies, cakes, and brownies!" She shoved the magazine in his face, and Kabito pulled back a bit to see the pictures. He quickly got interested and was reading an article intently on how to make butterscotch brownies.

'_Awesome now that he's not looking I need a back up distraction for him so I know I won't get caught.'_

On que, she saw a handsome man with black hair and shiny teeth run into the vendor's area.

"Man, I thought I'll never get away from them... Oh crap!" The handsome man saw a group of fans walking into the walkway and immediately ran toward the magazine vendor right next to Kabito. He got a random magazine and made sure to cover his face.

'_Bingo...'_ Cho smirked.

Cho was able to catch one of the fan girl's attention by waving her down. She pointed next Kabito where the man stood and immediately an excited scream came from the girl's mouth. Suddenly, a stampede of screaming girls was running in their direction.

Using her quick reflexes she disappeared right when they came at them. "WAHHHH!" Kabito screamed, as he unable to run bybeing toppled over and stepped on by twenty plus girls wanting the cute fighter's autograph.

'_Sorry Kabito-sama it won't be long..'_

Cho ran to where her mother's ki was and after walking down the walk way for a bit she saw her. She was standing a couple of feet away from her but was stuck in place and watched her finishing her purchase and began leaving.

Chichi was too preoccupied with her thoughts to see the young girl coming toward her. After Bulma left for the stands, their conversation from earlier didn't leave her mind. She only lied to her about there being no problem so she could get her off her back. The subject was too uncomfortable for her to talk about since it washer and Goku's sex life was rarely discussed. But to herself she knew the truth; she would never get to be close to her husband again.

After the Cell games had ended, she was so excited to see Goku and her son to return home together and congratulate them. Though when only her son returned, her heart dropped as she didn't want to believe any assumptions. She had a hint that he could have died when their bond went silent during the fight, but she didn't want to admit it.

Another clue to his impending death was their nonstop love making the night before. She couldn't help a blush come to her face just thinking about it. It made her insides moist a little knowing how much he needed her that night and how much passion and well….. how wild it was. She knew that every time that they would finish, he would whisper in a husky voice _"Again"_ and every time he would always say "_I love you Chi."_ Not knowing that, that night was his last night. If she could have only said more than _'I love you'_, said what was all in her heart and soul she would have.

After his death she immediately blamed herself for not letting Gohan train more, because if he did then maybe his father wouldn't not have to sacrifice himself for everyone. Chichi knew that all the hints were there, but kept denying it as she tried to not be pessimistic during their time together.

During the first month, Gohan and her father help with the mourning and then nine months later Goten was brought into her life. Goten, the son that Goku gave to her before he left, was one of the best gifts he could have given her aside from Gohan. And as Gohan was getting older, he was becoming a great role model to him to substitute for their father.

Now that he's here, she couldn't help why she still felt empty. When he arrived, she was overjoyed that she could see him stand before her, body and all. He got to meet Goten, make up for lost times with Gohan, and have fun with his friends in the tournament. _"And me?"_ She sighed heavily. She wasn't mad that he came, but out of all the times to come….the tournament? She would have rather preferred Goku to come back during the seven years and spend time with his family and friends and not waste the time he had on the tournament. Though….. it was his choice. Fighting was always an important thing to him….and well food too. It ran in their whole family to fight and she couldn't deny it because she was a fighter herself.

And there was no doubt that he loved his family….that he loved her. It was just disappointing that Goku pick this day of all days and only had twenty four hours to be here. _'Hopefully tonight after the tournament, with the friends are gone, the boys are in bed, Goku and I…'_ She started to feel hot and bothered again that she didn't realize she was in the middle of a transaction until the cashier got her out her daze.

" Mam?...Mam…..Mam!" he said three times taking Chichi off her trance.

"Ohh…ahh…yes!"

"That will be two fifty."

She got her five dollar bill out of her pocket and put the money down on the wooden table. She took her plastic bag and left without also realizing that she didn't get her change. The cashiernow talking to himself "Crap she forgot her change, oh well."

Seeing what had just happen made Cho feel bad that her mother forgot her money...She was never forgetful, so why was she now? Taking a big gulp, and deciding to take a chance, she ran up to the cashier.

"I'll give it!" Cho exclaimed and snatched the money with quick speed and ran off toward her mother leaving the cashier confused at where the money just went. As she was catching up she tried to get her attention. _'I'll just give it to he and leave.'_

"Excuse me…Excuse me!"

Chichi finally stopped in mid-step. Cho slowed down her pace and stopped as well. Chichi slowly turned around and faced the wide eye Cho who didn't know what to say at that moment.

Well I hope I did well, pls. do review it helps with my writing even though it sucks haha.


	6. The Mother Meeting

WOW I had MAJOR writers block! I have ideas already for the big scenes ahead but it was hard to connect this chapter to them. So I hope this helps :/

P.S. For those who have read this, I revised like two things in here but not anything major. So I reposted the chp. :)

I will never own DBZ.

Chapter 6

Cho really didn't know what to say at that moment. Mother and future daughter meet for the….well one first time and the other, all over again. No emotions except shock were present in Cho's face in that single encounter. It seemed all time and movement had stop like her moment with Goten, but this time it was different. It was like looking at ghost, though not a scary ghost. A treasure that she thought she had lost suddenly brought to her.

Chichi didn't say a word either as she for once was at lost for words. The minute she turned around and looked at the little girl's face, an immediate warm feeling came to her. It was a feeling she only shared with her children. A motherly emotion, that seemed to speak to her saying…. _"My child…My little one."_ But she knew this wasn't her child, so why all of a sudden she wanted to hug her and never let go of this girl?

The absence of noise was growing between the two and Chichi, breaking her own train of thought spoke up "Yes? Did you need something dear?"

Cho stared and got a mental slap from Yue _'SLAP' "HEY! Gawk face wake up!"_

"Oh! Oh….Umm…Ahhhh….You mom…I mean mam', forgot this…" Cho stumbled. She never felt so nervous in her life. It was like she was meeting a celebrity and was beating herself inside for acting like a dummy. _'Genius'_ she thought sarcastically.

She lifted her palm up and showed her the change that she left behind. Chichi blinked twice and walked toward Cho who got more anxious at what to do next. As Chichi walked slowly toward her she couldn't help feel a weird connection to her.

'_I feel I know her so well…. I feel like I should protect her…But why?'_

Cho was visibly shaking as she was coming closer. '_Why do I feel scared? Or maybe I'm nervous...Or maybe it's because I miss her so much…OH NO!' _

Her nerves got the best of her and she dropped all the change on the floor. Desperate not to look like a dummy, she picked up each and every coin with haste and soon realized that Chichi was helping to pick the change as well.

"I'm so sorry! So Sorry! Ahh…" she cried as she still was picking up the change around them.

"Oh it's ok dear." She warmly smiled.

They both reach for the last coin and Cho took her hand back quickly and looked away. She felt so embarrassed that she couldn't look at her mother in the eye. _'OH MY KAMI….I'm messing this all up! Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

"Are you ok?" Chichi asked, breaking Cho from her metal beat up.

"Ah…yes mam'." She said looking down again.

That warm feeling that she received from this young girl didn't go away. A smile started to form again on her face from the shy girl. Taking in her appearance, she couldn't help think how would it be nice if her and Goku could have a little girl like her to add to their family. And it wasn't that Gohan and Goten didn't give her enough happiness or love in her life, but it would be nice to have a daughter. She would imagine it looked just like her.

Though she really didn't want to get her hopes up or entertain the idea because her heart would start to hurt again. Which she knew wasn't the first time. ….. _"And this time Goku will be gone forever…"_

Ignoring the clenching of her heart and the images of the spiky hair hero, Chichi picked up the Cho's chin to look at her face. With amazed eyes, she just stared at her mother. She couldn't believe that she did the same action that she had always done for her when she felt sad.

"Dear it's ok, don't feel bad alright?" Chichi said as she titled her head to the side.

Cho still in astonishment just nodded and handed her than spare change.

"Thank You!" Chichi brightly exclaimed and bent back up. She didn't feel right just to leave without knowing she was truly safe. Call it her mother's intuition, or this strong connection with Cho, she couldn't just leave without knowing she was alright. _'And to be honest I don't want her to leave me…._'

"Where are your parents sweetie?" She asked.

Cho didn't know how to respond. All she wanted to do was give back the change and leave….even though she really, really didn't want to_. 'You always told me never to lie and speak from my heart. The truth is that in my time you died so suddenly and for unknown reasons….and Daddy…..died a long time ago for you and I'_

Picking at the right words to say she looked at her mother "My parents are dead."

A little taken back, Chichi felt bad for the little girl "I'm so sorry….I.."

"Oh no, no it's ok! I'm with my two uncles now!" She quickly said and gave the 'Smile' we all knew.

Chichi, intrigued by her immediate similarity to Goku just brushed it off and smiled back. Both smiling Sons were then brought back to reality when a loud voice rang out.

"We've got Ikosa an expert fourteen year old, against Goten a seven year old boy. Come on folks lets here it for these young warriors!"

"Goten!" They both exclaimed.

Now both of them at the same time looked at each other. Cho didn't know how or what to say that would be honest but she did her best to give a good enough answer quickly.

" I.. ah….met him at the fighters training area…hehe" '_I hope that works' _Now scratching her head.

"Oh I see. Well thank you again…..." She said in a haste.

"Cho.." '

"Cho. Very nice to meet you, but I have to go. My son Goten is going to fight! You should watch too, he'll give a great show!" She shouted confidently.

"Ok! I will!"

Chichi though didn't move from where she was standing, she was still looking at the girl feeling very concerned for her safety. Putting her hands on her hips, she told her "Make sure you go back to your uncles ok?"

"I promise…" Cho nodded in reassurance.

With that, Chichi smiled again for the thousandth time and turned on her heel to the arena leaving a very happy girl to her thoughts.

Running she couldn't help think about

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes passed and Chichi was M.I.A. She was only supposed to get drinks, but did bottle drinks take that long to buy? Bulma knew Chichi could take care of herself if she was in a bad situation but if she said she would only take five minutes, she meant it. She couldn't see her anywhere and her second son was just about to fight.<p>

"Man where is Chichi? She's going to miss Goten's first fight." Said Bulma who looked from right to left and behind for the lost woman.

Finally she caught sight of a yellow dress coming down the stairs and then entering their row. She sat down with a slight plopped and rummaged through the bag for Bulma's drink. She handed it over and started drink her water.

"What took you so long? I was worried that you were going to miss Goten's fight." She questioned then taking a sip of her soda.

" Oh it was nothing, I forgot my change at the food vendor."

Bulma quirked up an eyebrow at her answer. Chichi forgot? It wasn't like Chichi to forget. For as long as she knew her young friend she rarely forgot anything, unless she under deep stress or her mind was on Goku. Thinking it may be about the conversation earlier they had in the bathroom she had to ask. She leaned over and whispered lowly.

"Forget?…I never heard that before. You sure it's not about having sex with Goku?"

In an instance, Chichi spit out her soda and was showering the poor people in front of her. After saying a quick apology, she turned back and glared at Bulma.

"NO! Dammit Bulma get you mind out of the fucking gutter!" she whispered fiercely.

"Ok, ok, I'm just saying twenty four hours…" With that she went back to her drink.

Not letting her off the hook just yet, Chichi retaliated. "Well! First of all my sex life is none of your business, OK! Second I'm sorry that I don't keep sex on my mind every second of everyday like you miss sex addict!"

Now she was spitting out her drink, Bulma clenched her plastic bottle "SEX ADDICT?"

Both women then stood up as electricity went between their eyes and their voices growling for combat. The gang didn't want to break up the fight because if they did, they would end up in the hospital. And most of them didn't want to know what they were talking about, well except for Master Roshi who had a nose bleed now from thinking about Bulma's sex life.

Chichi and Bulma continued to growl at each other until both realized they were being watched by everyone around. Feeling embarrassed by their outburst both flustered women plopped back in their chair and looked away from each other.

Taking another sip of her drink, Bulma continued calmly from where they left off.

"Chichi, I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Turning to her friend, Bulma really wanted to find the right words to say to her. She knew Chichi had been lonely for so long and for her to be so close to her husband and lose him again was really unfair. If she was in her shoes, she didn't she could make it. The thought of losing Vegeta was not something she wanted to ever think about. Seven years without physical, emotional, and mental love was torture and for Chichi….it will be a lifetime.

Not coming up with any words, she put her hand on Chichi's and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm here for ya girl."

Smiling back Chichi took a deep sigh "Thank you."

Then the fight between Ikaosa and Goten began.

* * *

><p>Cho was walking back to the magazine vendor, with her mind still in a mix state. She couldn't believe she met her mother, in the past. So many emotions were filling up her heart at that moment. Happiness, amazement, and sadness they were all just spinning in her heart that she didn't know what to feel.<p>

Every mannerism that this Chichi had compared to the future one was the same. Her determination, pride, caring, and sweet nature was all the same. Though she did notice some significant changes in her, her personality stayed the same. Cho couldn't help but smile inwardly when Chichi mentioned about Goten, she was so proud of him and wanted everyone to know. _'That's mom for ya. Always proud of us even when we suck at something.'_

She remembered the time when she played Juliet for the school play and forgot one the most important lines that she had, which was _'Romeo oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo.' _It was so embarrassing, but she managed to remember the line after five minutes of silence. The second the play was done, and all the students walked out, her mother stood up on the chairs and yelled out while clapping hard _"That's right! That's my baby! That's my baby!"_ Now that was embarrassing, but thinking about it now made her appreciate her mother's support and took pride in whatever Cho did.

She laughed at the response she gave about Kabito and Shin about being their uncles…and… "Oh MAN! KABITO-SAMA!" Cho had completely forgotten about the poor guy. She ran to the magazine vendor and saw Kabito's body lying on the floor. Bending down she could dizzy swirls in his eyes. 'At least he's alive…'

Yue couldn't hold back any longer _"HAHAHA…Kabito stomped by women….classic…" _

"_Will you stop…" _But Cho busted out laughing as well. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

><p>Shin was amused by Goten's performance against Ikosa. One punch to the face and Ikosa was like a broken machine. He sure was the son of the greatest fighter in the universe. His innocence, politeness, strength, and appearance were just like his father.<p>

When Baba showed him the life of the Son family in the future and now, he was pretty surprised at how such different personalities could fit under one roof, and still be happy. Goku, it would seem, to be the positive light in the room, and always had a love of fighting and food. His boys were just the same, and Cho…well she was Cho.

She took on both her parent's personalities. Her happy go lucky attitude, her sense of adventure, and big appetite were all remnants of Goku's persona. On the other hand, her feistiness, cunningness, and beauty came from her mother. This combination put all together was Cho, and it wasn't surprising that she shared what both her parents had….and that was determination.

Even with her interesting past, and Yue taking refuge in body, her mother seemed to have an interesting story as well. He knew nothing about the wife of the strongest man in the universe, and he wanted to know about each family member of the Son family. This human woman was more than a house wife than he initially thought.

Chichi was of royal blood. Her father, the Ox-King, ruled Fire Mountain for decades and her mother was a princess of a kingdom of the sea…yea... Baba forgot which kingdom it was, or what it was called as her crystal ball went static every time she dug deeper. And when he tried to concentrate to find an answer, no visions came to him. Everything was blank.

It was odd that he got no information on Chichi's mother, but her father, he was able to get his whole back story. But he didn't waste time on it because it was irrelevant. All he needed to know now was that she was the wife of Goku and the mother of Gohan, Goten, and Cho and nothing else.

'_Speaking of Cho, where is she? She and Kabito were supposed to be back in a couple of minutes…'_

Looking around he saw two figures coming his way. Cho ran up to him and handed his ice cream cone.

"SHIN-SAMA look ice cream!"

"Ah thank you…."

He saw all the foot marks on Kabito's face.

"Kabito, your face, what happened?"

"Women sir…..Women."

He decided to not to ask anymore, Kabito was looking like he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Shin-sama…did I miss Goten's fight?"

Looking back at Cho he gave her a sad smile.

"Yes you did, but don't worry he's advancing to the next round."

"Awesome!"

All three then turned toward the arena and began eating their ice cream.

* * *

><p>Crickets could literally be heard if they came out during the day. The whole stadium was completely silent as two demi-saiyans were duking it out in mid-air. "WHOA…." Was all Cho could managed to say as Goten and Trunks went head to head. Fists were flying, kicks were being kicked and the boy'strength was present in each blow.<p>

Shin couldn't believe the power coming from both Halflings. Even though he had seen Goten spar with his brother Gohan through Baba's crystal ball, what he felt right now was tremendous._' Amazing, I never felt such power from little children before. Vegeta's son and Goku's son are truely powerful.'_ Looking at Cho '_I wonder, if she's really as powerful as they are, without Yue.'_

"GOTEN STOP!" Cho yelled.

Shin looked back at the arena below and saw Goten flying toward the audience. He immediately stopped and flipped around. With anger present on his face, he went speeding toward Trunks, head butting him in the process.

"THAT'S RIGHT GOTEN GET HIM!"

"Cho, not so loud" Kabito whispered as people were starting to look back at them.

Cho covered her mouth "Ooops sorry."

As quickly the fight started, it was soon coming to an end. Shin knew it was time they left and gave a head nod to Kabito. Cho was clearly excited at Goten, who had just turned into a super saiyan and broke out of Trunks' strangle hold.

"WOOHOO GOTEN! No se detenga!" (Don't Stop!)

"Cho…Did you speak in a different language?" looking at her curiously.

Turning to a confused Shin "Ah yea. It's called Spanish, my mom taught it to me when I was little."

"Really…." Gears started to turn in his head.

"Yea she said it's from the place where my grandma lived. Why?"

"Oh nothing I never heard it before…I like it" Smiling at her.

"Gracias, senior Shin. It means thank you Shin-sama" grinning back.

Shin took a step from the railing "Well Cho, it's time to leave now."

Cho was not pleased when he said that. Already Trunks and Goten were going at it again, with Trunks punching Goten with his left arm.

"Awwwwww but why?" whining again.

"Because it's lunch time of course." Smiling with his eyes closed.

That was all Cho needed to hear, she snapped her head back at Shin _'Did. He. Just. Say. LUNCH!' _Her eyes went wide and her tail wagged with excitement. Thinking back, she couldn't remember the last time she ate. And with her mind so preoccupied with the meetings with her mother and brother she couldn't believe she didn't hear her own stomach growling.

She grabbed her book bag quickly and said in a hyped voice "Let's GO!"

Chuckling Shin had one more task that he need to do before they left. Taking his finger, he told Cho to stand still. A light started to shine on his index finger and within seconds Cho's outfit change to a white and red dress very similar to Shin and Kabito's. The only exception was that her shoes were black flats and her sleeves were short and puffed a little under the white dress.

"OH WOW. How did you do that?" Cho was looking all around her at the new outfit that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Well it's nothing really. I just thought that since you're hanging with us, you should dress like us too. It will also make you blend in with us. Now are you ready for lunch?"

"Yep!" she chirped.

* * *

><p>Never in their entire existence in this universe has Shin and Kabito met someone who ate so much. They just sat there, already done with their meal just staring in awe at what they saw before them.<p>

Stacks, no mountains of plates, were piling up to the ceiling every five minutes. Cho was eating so fast that the staff had too work double time coming back and forth bringing food and taking plates ate the all at the same time.

"OH MAN THIS IS GREAT!" she said with her mouth full.

Kabito looked to the side, he didn't want to see all that un-chewed food dancing in her mouth "Cho please swallow…goodness."

"Oh sorry.." gulping it all down.

After what to seemed to be forever, Shin and Kabito gave a satisfied sigh as Cho put down her last bowl…. "Ahhhh"

"SECONDS PLEASE!"

Both fell over backwards. Shin was astounded that this little ten year old could stuff practically a whole planet in her stomach and now she wants seconds? He knew about saiyan appetites, and how one saiyan would need a whole house full of food to be satisfied, but Cho was only half saiyan…..It really didn't make sense.

'_It sure doesn't make sense at all…_' While Cho was starting on her second round, and Kabito doing his best to clean up the mess around her, Shin was still thinking about the language she spoke to him.

'_Spanish….I know that Yue did speak it to me once before….what did she say again?'_

_Flash _

"_Mi amor…" Her lips touched his cheeked and she stood up looking pleased._

_Flash_

Shin shook off the shiver when thinking about her. Yue always did crazy stunts like that and never was the one to follow rules. The way she made him feel was uncomfortable in a good way, but as the Supreme kai he knew his duties came first and pleasure…never.

'_Why is it that Chichi and Yue both knew that language, when no one in the universe spoke it? And I didn't know about it.'_ Shin knew about each and every race that lived in the universe, and knew every language that was spoken. So how come he didn't know about this one? Was there a connection between Chichi, her mother, and Yue that he missed?

Trying to connect the dots, Kabito leaned over to Shin "Master, Cho doesn't look so good"

Looking up he saw that Cho looked like she was holding something back in her stomach. They were hearing strange grumbling noises in her stomach so they leaned in. Then…..

""

The whole Earth was shook violently, and everyone and everything in the buffet building were falling over from Cho's humongous belch. The earthquake lasted for only a minute but when it was over everything was in disarray

"Um excuse me?…hehehe" Cho said while scratching her head.

Shin and Kabito were left speechless. After a few minutes of pulling themselves together, Shin and Kabito brushed themselves off. Cho wiped her mouth and grabbed her book bag and all three left the building, leaving the staff dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>The Z fighters were making their way toward the buffet building, and sat themselves at a nearby table. It looked like a tornado blew in and wiped everything out. Seeing the fighters waiting, one of workers quickly made his way and apologized for the mess.<p>

"I'm so sorry, we had a real interesting guest in here and were trying to get everything back in order."

"Man….what happened?" Goku said looking around.

The worker bent back up and pushed his glasses back into place "Well a young girl came in with two of our qualifier's and ate a tremendous amount of food. After that she belched so loud it shook this whole building!"

"WHOA…Hahaha now that's an appetite! And I thought I was a big eater." Goku grinned.

"Well Kakarot, as saiyan warriors we require to have large appetites so we can have energy for battle." Vegeta said speaking up.

"Ohhh makes sense."

The worker pushed up his glasses again "Well sir. Due to the guest's large meal our chefs are preparing the food as we speak."

"Tch. How long will that take?" Vegeta spat.

"An hour."

"AN HOUR! FOOL what kind of establishment is this! We need our food now!" Vegeta was too hungry and annoyed to have his food served in an hour.

"Aw man and I don't think I can wait that long either." Goku said his stomach was grumbling already.

"Man Vegeta calm down." Krillin said putting his hands up to calm him.

"Don't calm me down short man! We are fighters and we deserve to be treated with all the respect that we deserve!" Vegeta then looked at the worker who was now looking like he going to pee in his pants.

"YOU. Bring us whatever you got now!"

"AHH yes sir" and the worker ran off.

"Geez Vegeta you didn't have to be that ruff." Goku turning to the older saiyan.

"Kakarot, I'm not a sugar ball like you alright. We haven't got good service for being in this dam place and it's pissing me off. And what pisses me off even more is that runt that put our meal on hold….If I find who that pip squeak is, I'll give him more than a spanking."

Soon five servers came up to the table with full plates of nachos, much to everyone's displeasure. Goku just gave a disgusted look _'Nachos? Yuck…'_

* * *

><p>Shin, Kabito and Cho were not far from the building and stood a couple of feet away from the door behind a large bush. Turning to Cho, Shin placed his hand on her head.<p>

"Um Shin-sama what are you doing?"

"Cho I'm sorry."

A glow started to emanate from his hands. Cho could feel all control over her body and mind slipping as the power entered her brain. Ropes started to bind inside of her as any will to fight was restrained. Golden ropes started to cris-cross all around Yue holding her in place from any movement.

"_So you're going to play like that, huh kai."Yue said with a threatening look._

"_Yue, I have no choice. It's not against you, just your power."_

"_Well believe me when I tell you this…KAI. I'm letting you bind me for now but when Cho see's her mother hurt, her emotions will break all the ropes and I WILL be free."_

"…"

Soon Cho's eyes turned dull and blank leaving her stoic and under Shin's complete control.

"Master will this hold her?"

Shin turned to his tall friend "Yes it should, for now. My ancient tight ropes should bind Yue as long my hold keeps strong. Any major distractions could cause the ropes to grow weak and if Cho gets too emotional…she could break them easily."

"Master I'm worried that if Cho see's her father as well the ancient ropes might break."

" I know Kabito that is why I put much control over her mind as possible."

Feeling the Z fighters finishing up their meal, Shin turned to Cho "Follow me Cho" and like a robot she followed Shin and Kabito out the bushes and a block from the door. From a distance they could see the Z fighters coming out the door.

* * *

><p>Thank you fore everyone reveiwing anmd reading my story. This Chapter was just a bridge to the next one so I PROMISE with all my heart there will be GCC stuff. I'm just trying to build the relationship till it becomes full blown and build the story at the same time so I'm trying haha.

Kawaii248: Thank you so much! I try to do my best. :D

MisseySullivan: Thank You TOO! When I read your stories, i get so impressed from the writing. That I hope one day my writing will be just as good as yours.

ss4fan: I know it does suck that it's only one day but later on it will get better ;)

Gue 22: THANK YOU! I really appreciate the honesty. This will help me become better in my writing and be just as good as you..maybe LOL.

Joy's Canvas: If your're reading this I hope you're well!


	7. Secret Feelings and Desires

Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. I really didn't like how I wrote this chapter. It was probably writers block or probably the tastefulness that I wrote with it too LOL. But I completely know how you feel Missysullivan! So without further a do...Chp. 7

Secret Feelings and Desires

Cho started to open her eyes, everything seemed hazy and fuzzy at first but slowly everything started to become clear. She tried to move her arms and legs but to avail. She was bounded by many golden ropes in which each rope cris-crossed around her whole body and around her appendages leaving her immobile.  
><em>'Where did ropes come from?'<em>

Looking outside her body she followed the ropes. Her eyes then landed on Yue in front her, bounded and lifeless. Fearing she could be dead Cho panicked.

"Oh no Yue….." Tears started to form in the corner in her eyes.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Yue then slowly pulled her head back lazily and was snoozing off with drool coming off her mouth.

Clearly frustrated at what seemed her lack of care of the situation and being fooled, Cho yelled.

"YUE WAKE UP!"

Yue woke to her loud voice and was clearly annoyed by being disturbed. "Grrr…Geez I was just getting my beauty rest. HUH? You're tied up as well?"

"Doy! What is going on? Where am I?"

"Weelllll, you're in an ancient tight bound in your mind."

Cho couldn't see through any of the ropes which were tightly knitted. Observing the whole structure, the ropes formed a large woven sphere that Yue and Cho were embedded in the inside. Trying to figure out how she got here, she remembered Shin. Her fists clenched in her binds. She knew he said sorry, but why? Was something going to happen that she couldn't handle or was it that he didn't trust her anymore. It didn't make any sense, this sitution seemed to be going arwy and she didn't like it. All she could do was look down feeling sad for herself wishing she could just go home.

"All I wanted to do was go home…now."

Sensing her sadness, Yue felt bad for putting her through this. She couldn't look at her anymore as she felt ashamed for having Cho go through so much drama. Yue put her head down until Cho spoke again.

"This is all your fault….." Cho's head was still down as she said this. She was trembling with anger, Cho couldn't take it anymore and let out what she had been holding in for five years.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I FREAKING HATE YOU, YOU OLD HAG!"

Yue was taken aback by her sudden outburst, feeling her blood boil she shouted back.

"OLD HAG! LISTEN YOU! BLAME SHIN ON THIS! YA KNOW, MAYBE IF YOU WERE STRONGER THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN!"

Feeling like she struck below the belt Cho turned red.

"OH YEAH! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE A DEMSIONAL BEING IN THIS WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BREAK TINY LITTLE ROPES!"

Then all of sudden Cho felt something large and wet on her face. Shaking her head, it dripped down and slid down to the golden ropes at the bottom. She shot her head back up and saw a big devious grin on Yue's face. '_She just spit on me! WHY I OUTTAAA!"_

Try as she might Cho couldn't get out but instead decided to fight fire with fire. Hawking back a big lugy, she spat back at Yue, stopping her in her laughter. A little shock at the size of the spit on her face, she glared at the little girl before her.

"This is war.."

"Bring it" Cho said glaring back.

And with that, both were spitting on each other back and forth in an all out battle.

* * *

><p>The Z fighters just came out from there not so pleasant meal. The nachos could hardly satisfy anybodies appetite, especially the saiyans. By the time Gohan and Videl came, the waiters brought the all the prepared food. They ate with quick haste and created a mess as they were pressed for time.<p>

"Man I didn't even finish my last batch of egg rolls…" Goku sighed and put his hands behind his head while walking.

"Well the draw is in ten minutes, and they said we have to be there early because they want a head count." Krillin mentioned as he put his hands behind his head too.

"Tch. Well they should've cooked that dam food faster." Vegeta spat.

"Yeah, I think for kitchen staff they should've had the food on time. My tummy is still not full.." Gohan said while rubbing his stomach.

"What? Gohan you had like ten plates of food and your still not full?" Videl couldn't believe what Gohan just said. She saw him, his father and Vegeta devour about forty plus plates and they were still not satisfied. _'What are they?' _Looking at each one incredulously. _  
><em>

As the group kept walking, Piccolo caught sight of an odd trio in front of them. On the left was a human girl with a dull look in her eye. In the middle was short purple being with who floated in mid air and on the right was a tall red being with all of them wearing similar outfits.

Goku and Gohan immediately felt the oddly familiar energy wash over them. And as they came to a stop, Goku pinpointed where the energy came from right away.

* * *

><p>The spit battle was growing tiring for the opponents. Both were have dry mouth and now were just mostly glaring at each other.<p>

Cho mustered up her biggest lugy yet. Suddenly Yue's ears twitched, and called out to Cho.

"Wait Cho! Cease fire! I have something to show you!"

An image started to form between them and took shape of a cloud. The image started to come together showing the Z fighters coming out of the buffet building walking toward them and then to a stop.

"What is this?" Cho said trying to look closely.

"This is what your eyes are seeing. You see, Shin put a lock on your mind in a way so you will feel no emotion whatsoever and every decision that you make is subdued. But your eyes are not locked so you can still everything that's going on."

"So you're basically saying I'm a mindless robot"

"Yep"

Cho sighed and looked down and look back up again until a certain person in the vision caught her eye. He was coming closer and then came to a complete stop and was just looking at her.

"Da….Daddy….." was all Cho could choke up.

* * *

><p>Goku could only stare at the strange girl in front of him. This girl was the source of the familiar energy that he felt earlier. Looking her over, she seemed motionless and lifeless by the look in her eye. Like all the emotion she had, had been drain from her. Her appearance also looked oddly familiar but he couldn't pinpoint who she looked like. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't figure out who.<p>

It was also very strange that he felt a strong connection with her. It was only a connection that he felt with his two sons, a father and son tie that he could sense right away. So why did he feel the same with this little girl?

Just as he was trying to put the puzzle together, he noticed Shin floating toward him. This also surprised him as he felt a strong energy coming from the mysterious purple being.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't be Goku by any chance would you?"

"Yea how did you know my name was Goku?"

"Well your reputation as a great fighter precedes you."

As Shin kept talking, everyone kept watching Shin closely to feel if he was an enemy or not. Everybody except Gohan. He couldn't shake off this strange connection with the little pigtail girl in front of him.

'_It's that strange familiar feeling again. I don't know why, but I feel I'm related to her somehow….It's weird. I don't even know her but somehow….I do…'_

Observing her appearance and features, he noticed that she bared a striking resemblance to someone similar.

'_Ya know…..She looks like mom….in a way…..I wonder….'_

Piccolo was all too watchful at the scenario before him. He didn't like they're eerie presence Shin or Kabito were giving. These two felt very strong, and it didn't look like they could be trusted. The little girl that was with them though, didn't seem to have the same energy as the other two. She shared a similar energy that he felt with Gohan, an energy that was pure, bright and strong. He also felt a deep energy, something so tremendous that seemed to stir within her. Looking up, he saw Shin smile.

"Goku, may I shake your hand?"

" Huh, yea of course."

Extending his hand both shook their hands but with no movement. Shin's smile turned into a devious smirk.

"Alright, thank you. You're as strong as everyone says you are."

And with a bow he said "Good day."

He was about to walk off with Kabito, until he noticed Cho still staring and standing in place.

* * *

><p>"It's…him… Da….." Cho was at lost for words again. Here before her was Goku, the savior of the universe, the greatest fighter that ever lived, her father. A flood of emotions ran through her, as her hands gripped in a tight fist. Yue could feel the ropes lighten, as the whole sphere was getting a duller gold.<p>

"Cho…." She said as she kept her eyes on her.

Cho started to cry and looked down "I don't want to see him…"

"Cho…" but Cho interrupted.

"He's such a heartless idiot….It doesn't matter if it's the past…We will do it…He will break mommy's heart….And she'll cry. Cry for endless nights over...HIM!…."

"Things may change.."

Looking up with tearful rage in her eyes "CHANGE…..No nothing will change! He is going to break her heart and not give a dam about us! HE'S A STUPID JERK!"

* * *

><p>The stoic Cho stood in her place unmoving and unwavering. Shin still with his back to the group, turned his head to the side to see if she will come in a few moments.<p>

'_I know she is fighting an internal battle. But I must retain some order, I do not want to show them I casted a spell on her'_

So he stood there as well as Kabito waiting for Cho to move. Suddenly, she balled up her fists and her arms started shaking. Goku grew concerned and narrowed his eyes as he felt a ki growing very, very, slow within her.

Feeling the undeniable connection and seeing her resemblance, Gohan walked toward her and stood next to his father. Cho's lifeless eyes then moved to Gohan.

"Go…Gohan…" Cho's hate and anger swiftly faded by the sight of him.

Yue smiled warmly seeing the face of the first born. "Gohan…" She was thankful that Gohan, came in view for Cho. He image immediately melted her hurt feelings away and knew her love for her brother would calm her. Yue also knew….now, was not the right time to have her release her power just yet. Cho was strong, very strong without her and wanted her to release her energy when the time was right.

'_Not now Cho….when things get bad….it will be time…'_

The binds loosen even more, letting the little demi-saiyan say one word out loud.

* * *

><p>Shin sighed and started to walk over to the calm girl. <em>'I thought that the bind would hold her, but I guess it needs to be tighten even more. Forgive me Cho…forgive me Yue<em>.'

Just before Shin was able to step completely in front of her, only one word she thought of manage to escape.

"Gohan" She said very softly with only Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo could hear. They all stared in surprise.

" Yea… Do I…."

Before Gohan could finish Shin stepped in front of Cho and looked right through her eyes. A flint of energy sheered across his irises and Cho's eyes glowed grey.

Leaning back, Shin spoke "Cho let's go."

Cho nodded and followed Shin and Kabito to the draw area. As they left, Piccolo neared Goku.

"I don't like this they're strong."

"Real strong…"

Goku still couldn't shake off this connection he felt with this girl named Cho, and turned to Gohan.

" Gohan, do you know her?"

"No dad I don't. But it's weird…I feel like I do. And, somehow I also feel…."

"Protective?"

"Yea…You too?"

"Yes son I do. I feel some strong connection with her, like she's…..related to us…"

They're conversation was too low for everyone else to hear as they were still staring at the odd trio, but in the stadium far from them, a women in the stands felt the same.

* * *

><p>Chichi sat anxious with her binoculars on her lap waiting for the draw to happen. <em>'Ugh, I wish they would hurry up. I want to know where Goku and Gohan are placed.'<em>

She grabbed her water and took a sip. Her mind then wandered to the little girl she met earlier. _'I wonder if Cho ever did go back to her uncles..' _Even though she said she had family with her, she was still concerned for her safety._  
><em>

Thinking back, she remembered the girl's remarkable smile. It was so sincere and genuine that it looked like a complete clone to her husband's. Her spirit, was another strong connection she felt when she met her. It was strong, so strong that she wanted to embrace the child and never let her go. It was like rare bond that a mother felt with her child. A bond she only felt when she had her sons. A bond completely different from what she and Goku shared….._Their_ bond…..

Chichi raised her hand and went inside the collar of her dress. She lightly brushed the two indents on her neck, sending an electric hotness throughout her whole body. The lightest of touches on her mark started to make her warm and dazed.

'_Goku….' _ She sighed in her mind. She knew he wouldn't respond back, it has been to long since the time he died. And she didn't need to know much about the bond between a saiyan and his mate, but she came to find out that death would cause complete silence between the pair. It happened with his loss against his fight with Radditz and then his sacrifice with Cell. Through those two deaths, there was no sign of life in the silence in their bond. It was quiet for seven long years. And with him still technically dead, she doubted that he would feel anything now that he was here.

Chichi missed everything about him. From the way he would touch her, to his contagious laughter, to his constant energy. He brought such a positive force in her and their sons life that she couldn't be any happier.

But….she wasn't. There was no doubt that she was happy that he was spending time with their boys. They needed it. They needed to enjoy the time they had now with their father while they still can. Especially Goten, who will only get this one day to get to know him. And Gohan, her eldest, who needed to let his father know what he did in the past few years and what he was doing now.

For Chichi…Well she didn't want to think about herself. '_I'm just being selfish'_ She thought. Why would she want to? This day was not about her or her wants, it was about her children. To make sure that they are given this happiness while they still can for this one whole day. And she wouldn't ruin it for them.

If she and Goku never got to spend time with each other then…fine. She could take it. Seven years of his absence made her numb to loneliness. And those years she became a stronger woman. She could still remember her mothers words...

"_Chiquita, I want you to be strong. In your life, there will be many battles ahead and most….will be fought during times of peace. I want you to become a confident, independent woman that will one day find someone who loves you for who you are and for your spirit. Chichi, please dear don't cry….please don't cry…I love you sweetheart…"_

The next morning she died, leaving her words as a last testament of her love for her only child. _'Mother thank you for your encouragement.'_ If Goku, was going to be gone for a life time then…she would have to bear with it. '_Til death do us part'_…..

She wasn't going to be selfish about it either. She knew what she was getting into when marrying the strongest fighter in the world. Death was part of the package in marrying Son Goku, but why was she still not satisfied?

'_Is it him being selfish? No….Chichi don't think like that…..Goku selfish?' _Goku was THE most unselfish person she had ever known. He would give his life for those he cared about, never having second doubts. He was always the first in battle, going to great distances to help his friends. But…..

'_After all this time he picked today out of all days to see his family? Why didn't he choose to come back when Goten was born, or Gohan's thirtieth birthday, or even our wedding anniversary? Did he really choose to come back just for... fighting?...'_

Chichi gripped her dress. _'No…Goku is not an idiot…..But I can't help feel angry at him….I should be grateful that he came …Maybe he didn't even get a choice ….Yes that's it, maybe he didn't have the option of choosing which day to come back…So those higher ups choose for him…'_

She relaxed her hands…. '_I need to calm down and be positive…After all when will Goku get this opportunity again? When will we ever be together again?..._

She sighed and remembered back to their last intimate night together…..

* * *

><p><em>Night before the Cell Games<em>

_It was a cloudy spring night around the Son household. A calm wind blew through the bedroom window as a beautiful woman was about finished brushing her hair. After one last stroke, she placed her silver brush on her vanity and just looked at herself in the mirror._

_A single tear came down her porcelain cheek, as Chichi knew what tomorrow was. 'I have to stop crying….I have to be strong for them, they don't need any stress right now and I don't want to be the cause of it….'_

_Tomorrow would be the beginning of the Cell games where her husband and only son will go off and fight. She couldn't bear to think of them fighting that beast or… 'No…' She shook her head. 'No that won't happen; Goku and Gohan have trained extensively for the past few weeks. They will beat cell….Goku will beat cell…'_

_She still didn't like the fact that Gohan was going off as well, when he could just stay safe at home. 'I have to ask Goku to not let him fight. This is too much….'_

_Sighing sadly, she got up and turned off the lights and walked to their bed. It would just be her tonight, alone in her bed. Gohan was out in the lookout spending time with Dende and the other Z fighters, while Goku left to meditate after dinner. 'I really wished that we all could spend tonight together instead of us all being separated.'_

_She slipped under the covers, and looked at the ceiling. She didn't feel tired at all, her mind was still wandering all over the place about the big day. She turned to her side and faced the empty space next to her. She swiped her hand, feeling the smooth surface of the sheet beneath her fingertips. 'Hmmmm….I wish it was your smooth muscles…'_

_Chichi kept her private thoughts quiet; she did not want to disturb Goku's train of thought right now. He had so much on his shoulders that he needed this time to focus. _

_The bond they shared was more than marriage; it was more like a strong emotional connection in that both could tell what the other was feeling. If she felt sad, he would know. If she felt scared, he would come to her side immediately. If she felt….hot and wet, he would come and take her….And you know, she didn't mind that right now…._

_Looking at the clock on the wall she made out the time in the darkness. '10:15…..' All she could hear the crickets outside chirping, and nothing else. 'It's too quiet…..like the calm before the storm.' She needed to relax her nerves or else Goku would come and think there was a problem. 'I should just close my eyes…'_

_And so she did and drifted into a temporary wonderland…._

1:13 _am…_

_Chichi was sleeping soundly until a soft voice spoke calling out her name. The point of origin was coming from inside her head…through a bond. And she knew who it was; it was calm yet strong tone that belong only to one person. _

'_Chichi….'_

'_Hmmm….'_

'_Chichi….'_

'_Goku?...It's late….'_

'_I know, I'm sorry, but uh could you open the window please?'_

_Opening her eyes lazily, she found herself in the same position she fell asleep in. Her eyes made her way to the window next to the bed. A spikey haired man smiling goofy waved to her. Chichi sighed, got up and made her way to the half open window._

"_You do know there is a door?"_

_Scratching the back of his head he gave a sheepish smile. "Hehe yea I know, I thought this way would be quicker…"_

_She lifted the window and leaned on the windowsill. She looked down and noticed Goku sitting on the Flying Nimbus and looked into his eyes. There was something different in stare….it looked like passion…_

_He extended his hand with a big grin on his face "I want to show you something…"_

"_At this time of the night? Don't you need your rest?"_

"_Yea, but don't worry I took a nap earlier today and finished my meditation."_

"_Goku…..it's late…" She said crossing her arms._

_Still grinning and seeming not to throw in the towel just yet, he leaned in close._

"_Oh come on where's your sense of adventure? Not scared are you?"_

_Blushing by his closeness and his eyes boring into hers she couldn't help to retort back. "No…." She had look away but was still blushing._

_Goku smirked and extended his hand again. "Come with me Chi…Just you and me tonight…"_

_Chichi looked back a little surprised….. Was Goku saying something romantic? He usually would just say 'I love you' and that would be fine enough, but where did this creative nature come from?_

_Looking at his teal eyes, she couldn't help her heart melt while looking at them they were filled with so much adoration for her. She place her hand in his and he brought her up on the ledge and place her on his lap._

" _Um Goku where are we….WAHH!" She didn't get time to finish her sentence as the nimbus flew at top speed. The force sent Chichi against Goku's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as they zoomed higher and higher. She could hear him chuckle a bit as she turned and buried her face in his chest. _

_Once the nimbus ascended above the clouds, Goku rubbed Chichi's back tenderly. "Chi look.."_

_Chichi turned back around slowly and gasped. They were high above a sea of cumulus clouds, flying through their rising mountainous formations. _

_She looked up and stared in amazement at the clear starry sky above them. There so many, that it seemed endless._

"_I've never been this high to see the stars before.." She closed her eyes once more feeling the cool breeze caress her skin. _

_Goku pulled her close taking in the scent of her silky hair. It smelled so refreshing that every whiff would get him in daze. He nuzzled his nose through the back of her head and groaned softly._

_Chichi couldn't help but giggle at the tiny vibration of his throat against her back. She looked out again._

"_So is this what you wanted to show me." Chichi turned her head to her side. _

"_Nope….Hehe…" He grinned from ear to ear. Sensing the mischievous tone under his voice, she squinted her eyes._

"_Goku what are …" Again she was cut off by the sudden plunge of nimbus._

"_Hold on!" Goku shouted excitedly. _

_Even though she screamed out of fear, Chichi never closed her eyes. She closed her mouth and held onto Goku's arms tightly. Deep inside she was so enthralled by the heightened excitement she was feeling at that moment. The last time she and Goku went out on little adventures was before Gohan was born. Afterward, she needed to devote to being a good mother. There was no time for any night camping trips, or travel to remote places because of her and Goku's new responsibilities. But they never regretted giving up their._

_Nimbus slowly came to a stop along a beach. She hit Goku playfully and gave him a 'Don't do that again' look. _

"_Hehe sorry" he said, and stepped  
><em>

_Stepping off, she noticed that they were on a small secluded island. In front of her, was a thick rainforest where she could still hear the birds chirping in the night._

"_Goku…."She looked at him._

"_When I was looking for the dragon balls, I needed a place to rest. So I found this island."_

_Turning to Chichi, he saw her digging her feet in the white sand. It was so soft, like powder to her skin. As the waves washed in, she could see right through it, clear as glass. 'Just like the beaches around mother's kingdom….__Corazón __isla (Heart island)' She was feeling so relaxed and calm as the sound of the __ocean__ upon the shore filled her ears.  
><em>

_Goku had __never__ seen Chichi so mellow before. He could sense her nerves….non existant. She was really beautiful seeing her in a serene state. He stepped in front of her and extended hand once more. Chichi followed his hand to his eyes and quirked up an eyebrow. He had a mischeious desire in them, that her hand was now clasped with his._

"_This is not it?"_

"_Nope…."_

_They made there way into the rainforest. Compared to the beach, which was breazy and cool, it was hot and really humid. Chichi could feel sweat coming down her back as her nightie clinged to body tight. She shivered a little from the evaporation and heat coming and going from her body. Goku couldn't help but take a quick glace at her. _

_He could see every single sweat drop trickle down her forehead to nape of her neck. He looked down her body and felt his blood flowing fast. Her silk night gown clung to the curves of breasts, shaping the erect nipples that poked through. He could feel the need growing in within him and had to calm down. If he lost all control now, he would never make this truly count. _

" _Goku…when are you going to show me this 'surprise?' "_

" _Ahhh…ummm" He started to scratched his head. 'Where was it again?….'_

_Knowing this look, her eyes widened. " Don't tell me we're lost?"_

_It was so hot, humid, dark, and sticky in the forest that it made Chichi irritated.  
><em>

"_No…...Where is it?" Goku said looking from left to right._

"_Goku….really?…."_

_In a melodic movement, blue and yellow fireflies twirled around each other in a dance passing between Goku and Chichi. _

"_Ah! Now I remember..." he grasped Chichi's hand tighter following behind the fireflies. The path that the fireflies took them was an entrance to a cave. Having the bugs as the tour guide, Goku and Chichi kept walking down the mysterious route, having the flies as there only source of light. _

_Chichi moved in close and hugged his arm with her hand still in his. 'It's wierd, I don't feel nervous at all.' She felt all giddy inside, like a high school girl on her first date. It was exciting that Goku was going through all this for this night….._

_As the fireflies danced through a drape of vines, Goku parted the vines and they both walked through leaving Chichi speechless. _

_The firefly couple twirled and joined a group of many fireflies hovering over beautiful glowing basin. It was surrounded by three large plunge waterfalls that were as tall as skyscrapers. By the walls of the cave, were tropical plants and flowers of all colors that gave off a light scent of sweetness. Above the basin was an opening to the sky where they could see the stars shine. It was truly an oasis of dreams. _

_Chichi took a step forward in awe of the landscape. "Goku…. It's gorgeous.."_

"_Yea…..but you are more gorgeous…"_

_This made Chichi blushed and turned to find her lover right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in her scent once more. Even though the whole cave smelled like flowers, his nose pick up her scent even stronger. It was__ hazy spell that he never wanted to wake from._

_He turned her around to look deeply in her onyx orbs. She could see the depth of his passion growing intense in his eyes. He was moving closer to her, their lips brushing against each other sending tingling sensations through their skin. _

_Her hands traveled up his chest and wrapped around his neck. She could feel her blood rushing fast, her body getting loose. Wanting him now, she went on her tippy toes and kissed him. _

_Pleasantly surprised, Goku eagerly kissed back. He could feel his saiyan lust start to come out as he let his hands go down her waist and grabbed her buttocks. Breaking the kiss, he took in a very deep breath and grinded her pelvis upward on his hard erection. _

_Both let out moan of pleasure and cupping her cheeks, he drove his face into hers with great force. His lips were so soft and tender like butter that Chichi felt like melting. But with each movement of their lips came with greed for more passion from the lustful saiyan. _

_With each kiss they took, they were unaware that they were moving their bodies toward the edge of the basin. Goku was finding his footing very easy until Chichi grabbed his member from his pants. He broke the kiss with a sharp breath and accidentally tripped on his own foot and sent them falling into the water below._

_In a few seconds both lovers came to the surface, catching their breath. Goku and Chichi both stared at each other for a few moments, and then bursted out __laughing__. It was so typical of Goku to __make__ a blunder, that Chichi couldn't help but shake __her__ head and in a mumble…. _

"_Sólo tú…hehe"(__Only__ you__….) _

_His saiyan ears was able to pick it up "What?"_

_Looking up at him she said "I said only you Goku hehe"_

"_Oh haha" 'Hmm I understood that...'  
><em>

_Chichi looked down and buried her head against Goku's moist chest. She held him tight fearing she could lose him forever….well that was what she was exactly what she was feeling. She had this feeling of impending doom come over her for the past few weeks, and it was all Goku. For the past few weeks of relaxation, she enjoyed and made most of the time she shared with her husband and son. But inside, she feared for the safety of her son and life of her love. Whether you call it instinct or intuition, Chichi sensed something bad was going to happen. Not being able to hold her emotions together, she started to cry on her husband's chest._

_Goku could feel her despair in their bond, and rubbed her back reassuringly. _

"_Chi…."_

"_No! No Goku….Why…. tell me why it has to be you and our son! It's not fair!" She choked._

"_Chichi you know why we must go…."_

"_Yea….but….."_

_He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes "….And we're going to make the most of this moment as much as possible."_

_With that they flew out of the cave and onto the white sand on the beach. He laid her down and looked at her body up and down. The short silk nightgown stuck to her body, taking in every shape and every curve she had. _

_He then bent down and suck lightly on the mark on her neck. Her blood started to pump once more, now down to her vulva. The walls of her privates were getting wet by just his suckling and Goku knew it. He could smell her wet snatch off her and it was getting him very hard and erect again. Her arousal was so intoxicating, that he couldn't control himself any longer and tore her nightgown.__In response, she lifted and grinded her hips hard against his throbbing member. _

_He moaned deeply and with a growl removed all his clothing only leaving his naked body for her to see. Every time he would be naked in front of her, it would leave her breathless…. he left her breathless. She rubbed her hands over his muscular chest and down to his waist. Bringing her head up, she kissed him deeply. He wiped his tongue over her lips, seeking permission to enter. She gladly did and both lovers were in an all out battle for dominance of the tongues. _

_As she lower her hands she stroked his rock hard erection, having him moan in her mouth. Smiling in their kiss, she gently held his pulsating member in her palm and began to move her hand up and down. _

"_Ohhhh….Chiiiichi….Ahhhh" Goku moaned breaking their kiss. _

_As she she stroked him, he dragged his lips from hers down her cheek, to her neck, then down to her breasts. He was already rocking to her movements until her hand and put it over head. Before she could move her other one, he grabbed it as well and held both with one hand above her head._

_With his saiyan emotions already out he looked right at her. " You are all mine tonight." And with that he went straight for her left breast causing an erotic moan. He then went to right one, sucking each one like he couldn't get enough._

_His free hand went down her belly and rested on the hem of her lace panty. His lips left her bust "I hate this…" He pulled with a snap. " Always in the way from what I want….." He then ripped it away, revealing her swollen and wet vulva. When pulling the panty away, a wet and sticky lubricate left with it showing how aroused she was for him. _

_Unable to hold back, he shoved his face to her wet snatch and sucked hard. "OH KAMI GOKU!"She screamed and grabbed his hair. Her legs quivered as his tongue started to clean out her walls, but to Goku she was a endless fountain of honey that he couldn't sucked. He licked her so much much it was like he was a man parched from water. Then, his tongue dragged to her swollen button and began to rub it fast. _

_Her eyes rolled back and she arched,the sensations he was giving her was like being in nirvana and was reaching her climax. His tongue on her nub was driving her to the cliff, but before she could, he picked his head up and let go of her arms. _

_Chichi, still breathing hard, whimpered from lost of contact. Goku situated himself on top of her again and swiped the tip of his member on her puffy lips, both moaning at the electricity it brought. He brought his face close to hers with their noses touching._

"_I want us to come together…" He the, with a quick move, plunged his cock into her, both moaning loud at their union._

_Devouring her lips, he rocked his hips slowly into her. He didn't pull out, as he wanted to feel her taut walls all around his cock. So, he was grinding into her with their pelvises stuck to each other. Back and forth, they grinded and rocked in the sand.  
><em>

_There were no words that could described Chichi at that moment, her body was being filled with a fire that would not be put out. _

_Goku rocking his fully erect member within her caused her to yelp her at the dizzy ecstasy. Finishing their kiss, he put his head in the crook of her neck._ "_Always together…" he whispered. _

_And he pulled out again and pounded into her. She yelp out of sheer pleasure, and Goku brought himself on his arms to look down on her face. She was in a state of full bliss and he pounded again. He started slow and hard in their new position. She bit her lip as her pleasure was building. _

_He was then picking up the pace going hard and fast, both colliding their bodies in a desperate need for release. Both hammered so hard into each other, that the smacking of their skin was all that could be heard, drowning out the ocean. _

_As he beat into her, Goku started licking the bite mark on neck. He could sense she was nearing her climax at any second and she could feel the same for him. With one last thrust, both came shouting each others names to the gods. Her walls clamping on his member like a repatory vice and he spilled his seed into her. He then drove his fangs into her mark, rekindling their bond. _

_Laping up the last bit of blood, he pulled out and laid next to her. Both lovers were still panting from the intense love making. Goku pulled her body close, and she caressed his face._

"_Mmm….You look good blonde.." _

_Looking up at his hair "Really?"_

" _Yea…but I like your crazy black hair better….it completes the person of who I fell in love with."_

_She kissed him and looked at him at him again. "I love you Goku."_

"_I love you Chichi."_

_She started to move in his arms, until Goku held her in place. She gave him a questionable look and that passionate desire came back._

"_Again."_

"_What?"_

_He kissed her hard and pulled away with their faces close to each other. "Lets make love all night, Chi."_

_She knew by the look in those eyes he was not playing. This could one of the most important night of their lives….and maybe their last. With a head nod, they both kissed again and made love again and again._

* * *

><p>Chichi had to fan herself from the erotic memory. She could feel her panty damped and felt slightly dizzy. This wasn't the time to thinking of such things, and with her friends around, she didn't want to give off a person hot and bothered.<p>

'_Dammit, I don't even have a change of new panties.'_

'_Yea that sucks….'_

Chichi's eyes widened in shock. _'Goku?'_

'_Nope, I'm afraid not. That bond you have with him has strained for the past few years.'_

Chichi had to shake her head, was she going insane?

Denying it was anything, she didn't respond but the voice spoke again.

'_I know you can hear me'  
><em>

'Chichi gasped in her mind. She still couldn't believe this voice was still speaking. She thought it was a figment of her own psyche, but it spoke clear and strong. Chichi was starting to get a headache and put her hands to her temples.

_'Who are you?' _

'_Alguien para traer de vuelta lo que eres_.' (Someone to bring back who you are.)

Then multiple flashes came before her eyes. The island kingdom, her mother's face, the festival of Chichi's tenth birthday, people dancing in the street, Chichi dancing with her mother. It came all at once leaving her taking short breaths.

'_Yo__ sé__ quién __es usted, __princesa__ Chichi__ Rosa__ Corazón__.__'_ (I know who you are, Princess Chichi Rose Heart).

* * *

><p>So...yea tell me what ya'll think hehe. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far and can't wait to see your reviews.<p>

It's so funny I writing this and I'm rushing to work! LOL


End file.
